Lucidium, l'équilibre de l'abstrait
by Nuuuf
Summary: Ça n'avait pas été simple d'être une Née-Moldu. Mais être de leurs sangs se révélait être d'autant plus compliqué.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Elle criait, recroquevillée comme une enfant blessée. Elle criait comme elle le faisait parfois sous l'effet du Crucio. C'était la même douleur, mais différente à la fois. Plus concentrée, plus inconfortable, plus naturelle. Plus. Et ça s'arrêtait soudainement, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Elle pouvait respirer, reprendre son souffle, dégager ses cheveux collants de son visage. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se redresser que la douleur l'assiégeait encore, plus forte, plus puissante. Elle serra les dents, si fort qu'elle pouvait les entendre grincer dans son crâne.

\- Kreattur !

L'elfe apparut aussitôt et salua sa maîtresse, peu troublé par la torture qu'elle subissait.

\- Va...chercher...ma...soeur...immédia...tement !

Elle respira enfin à pleins poumons quand la douleur disparut et ferma les yeux, craignant l'instant où elle reviendrait. Elle n'ouvrit même pas les yeux quand elle entendit le pop caractéristique du transplanage.

\- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu...

Elle s'arrêta de parler, examinant sa sœur d'un œil critique. Ce n'était pas surprenant pour elle d'être appelée pour la soigner après que Lord Voldemort ait joué avec sa baguette sur sa sœur.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ?

Sa voix était à la fois inquiète mais contrôlée, parce qu'elle était une Black après tout, et qu'une Black ne devait rien laisser apparaître.

\- Rien... Comme ça, réussit-elle à articuler.

Elle fronça les sourcils et sortit sa baguette de la manche de sa robe. Elle l'agita calmement alors que sa sœur se pliait en deux sous l'assaut de la douleur.

\- Par Merlin, souffla-t-elle. Tu es enceinte, Bella.

Son masque d'indifférence explosa en morceau et elle porta sa main à sa bouche, surprise, horrifiée, troublée. Envieuse.

\- Im...Impossible !

\- Tu as des contractions à cet instant, Bella. Tu ne le savais pas ?

La brune hocha la tête.

\- Comment n'as-tu pas pu avoir la moindre idée ?

\- Je ne... sais pas ! S'énerva-t-elle, en serrant les dents. Aide-moi !

\- Je préviens un Médicomage.

\- Non ! Toi ! Juste toi !

Bellatrix cria, d'une voix si stridente que Narcissa attrapa finalement la main de sa sœur, qu'elle serra avec force. Elle ordonna à l'elfe de l'eau chaude, des serviettes et des potions anti-douleurs. Des dizaines de potions anti-douleurs.

Elle se releva ensuite, se déshabilla de sa cape verte en velours, la plia puis la déposa sur une des chaises de la chambre et retroussa finalement ses manches avant de plonger ses mains dans l'eau chaude. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène avant de dévêtir sa sœur d'un sortilège.

\- Tu me seras certainement redevable, Bella, annonça-t-elle clairement alors qu'elle vérifiait l'élargissement du col de l'utérus de sa sœur. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de respirer tel un petit chien.

\- Tu as des contractions depuis combien de temps ?

\- Ce…matin…

Elle lança à nouveau un sort de diagnostic, expira et se reprit.

\- Tu peux pousser.

Elle cri a, et cria encore, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix, jusqu'à ce que tous les fluides de son corps se soient répandus sur le sol sous le regard dégoûté de Narcissa. Et comme la douleur apparut, elle disparut. Pas totalement, évidemment. Bellatrix s'écroula sur son lit, alors que plus loin des petits cris se faisait entendre. Narcissa utilisa sa baguette pour couper le cordon ombilicale puis elle lança un rapide sort de diagnostic sur le bébé avec un petit sourire.

\- Elle va bien, déclara avec soulagement Narcissa en approchant la fillette près de sa mère, ne la lâchant pas du regard. Elle appela son elfe pour s'occuper du nouveau-né pendant qu'elle termina de suturer le périnée de sa sœur.

Elle s'absenta ensuite, laissant sa sœur reprendre ses esprits et canaliser le peu d'énergie qui lui restait et elle revint. Souriante, scintillante, immaculée portant un petit paquet rose dans ses bras.

\- Tue...la, annonça Bellatrix de sa voix froide et épuisée, sans même lui accorder un regard.

Elle resserra sa prise sur la fillette et recula d'un pas, comme pour la protéger de la folie de sa mère.

\- Quoi ? Non.

\- Il le faut. Donne-moi ma baguette.

Elle ne bougea pas.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire de magie. Et je ne la tuerai pas.

Elle berça la petite fille avec un sourire, puis quelque chose la frappa, si fort qu'elle aurait pu en lâcher le bébé.

\- Elle n'est pas de Rodulphus.

Elle ne posait pas une question, mais voyait clairement l'évidence dans ce visage aux traits fins.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut la tuer.

Elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux de sa sœur. Elle avait peur. Et c'était une vision étrange. Troublante.

\- Non. Elle n'y est pour rien.

\- Je m'en fiche d'elle ! Elle n'est rien ! Je ne vais pas tout gâcher à cause d'elle. Tue-la !

Narcissa pouvait sentir la magie dans l'air, cette force obscure et dangereuse qui se trouvait toujours autour de sa sœur. Elle devait y être habituée maintenant, pourtant elle frissonna.

\- Non Bella !

Elle n'avait pas la réputation de hausser la voix, et ce signe l'interpella.

\- Donne-la moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Narcissa s'approcha du lit, doucement, un air suspicieux sur le visage.

\- Je veux juste la voir, la prendre dans mes bras pour voir si elle mérite que je la garde.

Elle tendit la petite à sa mère, qui dès l'instant où elle fut collée contre sa poitrine serra son minuscule cou dans sa main. Le bébé se réveilla et pleura autant que l'oxygène commençait à lui manquer.

\- Stupéfix ! S'écria Narcissa arrachant sa nièce des bras meurtriers de sa sœur.

Elle berça la petite à nouveau, faisant réveiller en elle un instinct maternel dont elle ne connaissait pas encore l'existence puis après quelques minutes, elle annula le sortilège.

\- Tu ne peux pas la tuer. C'est une Black et elle mérite de vivre.

Bellatrix n'eut pas le temps de répondre que sa sœur reprit la parole. Elle ne lui parlait pas à elle, mais à la petite fille dans ses bras.

\- C'était ta Mère, et bien que ça m'attriste de l'admettre, il te sera beaucoup plus profitable de ne plus la revoir, petite sorcière.

Elle serra le bébé avec force contre sa poitrine, ferma les yeux pour évacuer toute la colère contre sa sœur et disparut en un instant.

Deux heures plus tard, quand elle retourna au chevet de la brune, tout était différent. Tout était si propre, si normal. Bellatrix était assise sur son lit, les jambes croisées, sa tenue impeccable.

\- Je l'ai déposé...

\- Je m'en fiche.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers l'aristocrate blonde qui eut à peine le temps de froncer les sourcils.

\- Oubliette.

Le sort la toucha avant même qu'elle ne put réagir et bientôt son visage perdit en contenance et elle se retrouva dans la chambre matrimoniale de sa sœur, perdue.

\- Tu oublies ta cape, Cissy, Bellatrix fit remarquer en désignant la chaise dans le coin de la chambre.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête, et disparut, non sans être légèrement perturbée par cette visite sans intérêt.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour,

Je vous remercie tous pour l'accueil de cette fiction et vos reviews positives, j'espère que la suite, que l'histoire sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Concernant le rythme de publication, j'ai bien peur de ne pas être en mesure de vous donner une réponse. Les cinq premiers chapitres ont été écrit mais seront retravaillés puis corrigés (remerciez d'ailleurs **Nafraya** qui m'épaule dans cette aventure), donc mes publications ne seront pas régulières, j'en suis désolée. Je pense néanmoins vous satisfaire d'un prochain chapitre d'ici les fêtes de fin d'année.

A bientôt j'espère. :)

* * *

Chapitre 1

La nuit venait de tomber au 12, Square Grimmaurd et malgré la désagréable sensation d'être recouvert de poussière, Harry resta assis dans un fauteuil dans le salon du premier étage, pendant qu'Hermione et Ron se débarrassaient de la saleté qui semblait incrustée dans chaque pore de leurs peaux. Il se rappelait des mots de Sirius et il y avait quelque chose dans ses paroles qui l'empêchaient de quitter la pièce.

« Les familles de sang-pur sont toutes parentes », il lui avait dit et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chercher son nom, un de ses ancêtres, un lien de plus dans sa famille, un cousin éloigné dans la grande tapisserie devant lui. Il étudia chaque branche et sa descendance, et enfin il trouva. Charlus Potter, marié à Dorea Black. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être fier de trouver son grand père dans la tapisserie des Black. Mais il avait trouvé son grand père, et sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait plus léger, comme s'il se rapprochait de ses origines. Il traça du bout de l'index le fil doré qui épelait son nom, il traça les lettres plusieurs fois puis il continua. Il suivit avec affection le nom de Sirius et celui de Tonks, s'attarda sur celui de Draco Malfoy et de sa famille pour revenir vers Bellatrix Lestrange. Il fronça les sourcils. Son doigt glissa sur le fil faiblement doré, et sur le nom à peine visible, à peine lisible. Il s'approcha un peu plus de la tapisserie et resta devant pendant un moment, sans bouger.

\- Harry, que fais-tu encore là ?

Il se retourna vers Sirius, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce et s'éloigna de la tapisserie, comme si elle l'avait soudainement brûlé.

\- Euh, est-ce que Bellatrix a un enfant ? Il demanda maladroitement ses yeux verts inquisiteurs.

Sirius rigola et s'approcha de son filleul, passa un bras autour d'Harry tout en observant son nom brûlé sur le mur.

\- Par Merlin, non. Je n'ose pas imaginer l'horreur qu'aurait vécu ce gamin.

\- Alors, je crois que la tapisserie se trompe, Sirius…

Il fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers lui, un sourire moqueur qui ne l'avait jamais quitté sur le bout des lèvres.

\- C'est impossible. Elle est ensorcelée pour réagir au sang des Black.

\- Alors pourquoi Hermione est sur cette tapisserie ?

Il pointa du doigt le nom faiblement doré, anormalement décentré. Sirius s'approcha à son tour de la grande toile, plissa les yeux pour mieux discerner l'écriture et ne répondit pas immédiatement.

\- Il y a probablement d'autres Hermione, ça ne veut rien dire…

\- D'autres Hermione nées en 1979 ?

Il observa l'année de naissance sous le prénom de la jeune fille puis laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps.

\- Et son nom vient d'un livre moldu… Sirius, ce n'est pas possible ? Hermione le saurait, hein ? Elle nous l'aurait dit, non ?

Sirius s'éloigna d'Harry et recula d'un pas et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises dans l'espoir d'y voir plus clair. Il ne souriait plus maintenant, et la lumière des bougies le montrait pâle, anormalement pâle.

\- Attends Harry…

Il réfléchit et sortit sa baguette d'où un grand chien argenté, similaire à celui qu'il était, sortit et traversa la fenêtre la plus proche pour briller dans le ciel.

\- Je viens de prévenir Dumbledore. Ne bouge pas, je… je vais l'attendre à l'entrée.

Il ne pensa probablement pas qu'il se trouvait devant le fils de James Potter et que comme celui-ci, il ne suivait pas particulièrement les ordres qu'on lui imposait. Harry attendit quelques minutes, jusqu'à ne plus entendre les bruits de pas de Sirius dans les escaliers et il courut presque à l'autre bout du couloir, ignorant les têtes d'elfe de maison accrochés sur les murs. Il frappa à la porte, presque frénétiquement. Ginny ouvrit, les bras croisés.

\- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que…

\- Hermione est là ?

\- Elle vient de sortir de la douche...

\- 'Mione, tu dois venir avec moi ! Vite !

Elle apparut dans son champ de vision, les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette de bain.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Ginny, tout en délivrant sa folle chevelure mouillée de leur prison.

\- Suis-moi !

Il l'attrapa par la main, sans même lui laisser le temps de parler et l'emmena dans le salon, face à la tapisserie.

\- Regarde !

Il pointa du doigt son nom doré en bas de l'arbre généalogique.

\- Oui j'ai vu qu'il y avait Sirius et Malfoy, aussi. Tu me l'as déjà montré ce midi.

\- Non ! Regarde.

Et elle vit. Elle vit son prénom, son prénom tant aimé, relié à celui d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait que pour ses méfaits.

\- Ce… n'est pas possible. Non, c'est impossible. C'est quelqu'un d'autre.

Sa voix tremblait et elle ne pouvait pas quitter la tapisserie des yeux.

\- Je crains qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule façon de s'en assurer, Miss Granger.

Elle se retourna face à Dumbledore, suivi de Sirius, qui la regardait différemment, elle en était sure. Même Harry la regardait avec ses petits yeux suspicieux.

\- Comment, professeur ?

\- Le sortilège contrôle la tapisserie est assez ancien et ne répond qu'au sang des Black et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer ses explications qu'elle s'empara du coupe-papier aux armoiries des Black qui traînait sur la petite table basse et traça une ligne dans sa paume. Elle grimaça sous la douleur et fixa le sang rouge sur sa peau blanche puis elle plaça sa main juste au-dessus de son nom, en retenant son souffle. Une goutte de sang toucha la toile, et son nom apparut. Fier, brillant, doré. Elle ne bougea pas, n'esquissa pas un mouvement. Et personne ne parla. Elle serra le poing de sa main blessée, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant comment réagir. Elle était adoptée. Elle était une Sang-Pur.

\- Donc Hermione est la fille de Bellatrix et… Harry se rapprocha de la toile pour déchiffrer le nom étrange devant lui, Rodolphus Lestrange ?

Elle garda le silence. Ses parents étaient deux Mangemorts. Elle était la cousine de Draco. Sa tante était Narcissa Malfoy. Elle était adoptée. Elle n'était pas la fille de dentiste, mais elle était une Sang-Pur. Et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait détester le plus. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la rendait malade.

\- Sirius, pourrais-tu demander à Severus une Potion de Lignage ? Il était dans la cuisine à mon arrivée.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne répondit pas. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais refuser quelque chose à Dumbledore. Le vieil homme se tourna ensuite vers Hermione, ses yeux bleus à la fois brillants et scrutateurs. Peut-être trop. Comme s'il cherchait quelque chose en elle.

\- Professeur Dumbledore ? Demanda Harry, remarquant qu'Hermione n'avait toujours pas esquissé un mouvement.

\- Voyez-vous, jeunes gens, comme la branche de Miss Granger est différente de celle de M. Malfoy ?

Harry étudia la tapisserie mais Hermione répondit immédiatement.

\- Elle ne part pas de leur union. Je suis la fille de Bellatrix mais pas de Rodolphus.

Elle soupira légèrement, presque soulagée. Parce qu'après tout, il y avait peut-être une chance pour que son père soit quelqu'un de normal, d'acceptable. Peut-être que son père n'était pas à Azkaban.

\- Qui est-il alors, professeur ?

\- C'est ce que la Potion de Lignage nous révélera, Miss Granger.

Elle se retourna, à nouveau, pour voir le professeur Rogue, dans l'embrasure de la porte, une minuscule fiole dans ses mains.

\- Severus, tu as été rapide ! As-tu toujours avec toi un tel éventail de potions ?

Il fixa Dumbledore, visiblement ennuyé mais ne répondit pas.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione, observa le sang qui coulait encore doucement le long de son bras puis se tourna vers la tapisserie. S'il fut surpris, il ne le montra pas. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme, et laissa son regard glisser sur sa figure. Elle avait les cheveux indomptables de Bellatrix, et le regard doux et noisette d'Andromeda Black. Elle n'avait pas l'apparence prestigieuse de Narcissa mais elle émanait néanmoins une certaine arrogance. Cependant, il y avait ce visage, cette figure presque fragile qu'il n'arrivait pas à placer. Ce nez fin, et ses traits fins qui n'appartenaient pas à la famille Black. Il observa à nouveau sa main ensanglantée et s'adressa à la jeune femme, avec fermeté mais aussi avec une sorte de gentillesse, de respect peut-être.

\- Miss Granger, pouvez verser une goutte de votre sang dans la fiole ?

Elle hésita un instant mais posa sa main au bord du verre et serra le poing. Une goutte roula sur la paroi et toucha la potion transparente. Elle changea de couleur, passant au rouge, au rose, au violet puis au bleu. Un joli bleu canard qui était presque réconfortant. Il glissa ensuite un petit morceau de parchemin à l'intérieur de la fiole et toute la couleur fut absorbée par le papier. Il attrapa du bout des doigts le parchemin enroulé et le tendit sans attendre à Dumbledore. Le vieil homme se plaça face à Hermione et Harry, si bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lire un seul mot. Il déroula doucement le papier, cligna des yeux par deux fois et se retourna vers Severus qui lisait au-dessus de son épaule, blanc comme un linge.

\- Qui est-ce ? Hermione demanda, la voix tremblante.

Dumbledore enroula à nouveau le parchemin et observa la jeune femme devant lui un long moment. Il soupira en sortant sa longue baguette et ouvrit la main où se trouvait le parchemin et sans un mot, il prit feu. Il brûla rapidement et Hermione le regarda, la bouche ouverte.

\- Non !

Il ne restait plus que des cendres dans sa main et il ferma la paume pour les faire disparaître. Rogue se recula d'un pas et observa la jeune femme d'un autre œil, à son tour.

\- Qui-est-il ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?

Dumbledore sourit tristement, ses yeux bleus auparavant si pétillants prenaient une autre allure pour Hermione. Elle le détestait à l'instant de ne rien lui dire, de lui cacher qui elle était.

\- Miss Granger, parfois certaines vérités sont bien mieux inconnues.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me cacher ça. Ce n'est pas votre décision !

Il continuait de l'observer, de la scruter puis il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle se tourna vers Harry qui haussa les épaules. Elle paniqua et attrapa la manche du professeur Rogue, qui ne fit qu'un petit geste pour s'en défaire.

\- Est-il mort ? Murmura t-elle, presque incapable de l'imaginer.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à poser cette question précise, quand il y en avait tellement d'autre à poser. Comme si son nouvel héritage signifiait quelque chose, se répétait-elle. Ca ne changeait rien. Elle ne devrait pas se soucier de ses individus avec qui elle partageait son sang. Elle se sentait stupide d'avoir posé une telle question.

Pourtant, quand Rogue hocha la tête et elle sentit son souffle se couper et elle chercha le réconfort du fauteuil le plus proche. Rogue l'observa un instant, puis quitta le salon avec un léger sentiment de culpabilité. Puis il oublia. Parce qu'après tout, ce n'était pas tellement un mensonge.

ooo

Dumbledore était assis derrière son grand bureau massif, à Poudlard, les lumières lointaines de Pré-au-Lard scintillantes derrière lui, les mains jointes sous son visage et le regard lointain, calculateur.

\- M. le Directeur, vous devez bien imaginer que Miss… Granger ne restera pas bien sagement dans l'ignorance ?

Il avait hésité. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'hésiter. Pour autant, la révélation dont il avait été victime ce soir là, remettait de nombreuses choses en question. Il l'avait deviné dès l'instant où il avait lu le parchemin, mais l'évidence le frappait davantage quand il observait le Directeur, intégrer cette variable à ses calculs arithmétiques.

\- Est-il au courant ? Demanda finalement le vieux sorcier, en relevant légèrement la tête, la longue plume dans sa main glissant sur un parchemin.

\- D'après vous, M. le Directeur ? C'est évidemment une information que j'aurais omis de vous transmettre.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et arqua un sourcil. Dumbledore le scruta davantage, comme si il doutait l'espace d'une seconde de son sarcasme, puis il cessa d'additionner les nombres et se leva, se positionna devant l'une des grandes vitres de son bureau, la lune dessinant les contours de sa figure.

\- Il se doit de rester dans l'ignorance. Je te fais confiance, Severus, pour être vigilant si le contraire vient à se produire.

Il soupira doucement, si discrètement que son ennui se camoufla parmi sa simple respiration. Il avait, une nouvelle mission, une nouvelle responsabilité, un nouveau secret. Il était le seul dans cette position, évidemment que la tâche lui reviendrait. Lui, qui avait les épaules si larges, et qui était si compétent, et si fidèle à ce bon Dumbledore. Pourtant, il y avait cette opportunité là, juste devant lui, d'avoir un second espion, d'avoir une seconde personne sur qui compter, peut être même plus proche de Voldemort. Mais qu'il était stupide de l'envisager. Elle n'était qu'une enfant, elle était innocente et puis elle était une Gryffondor et la meilleure amie de Potter. Comment un Gryffondor sans vice pourrait survivre parmi une horde des pires Serpentards, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pensez-vous, néanmoins, que ce soit une bonne idée de lui cacher la vérité ?

Il avança de quelque pas et se tourna vers le Directeur.

\- Tu l'as bien dit, Severus, elle découvrira la vérité.

\- Et aujourd'hui n'était pas à votre goût ?

\- Il nous fallait le temps de réfléchir, d'imaginer les possibilités...

Il y eut un silence, plusieurs longues secondes qui semblaient s'écouler anormalement doucement.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que Miss Granger pourrait changer d'affinité, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est bien trop attachée à ses petits camarades pour leur tourner le dos.

\- Mais elle est à la poursuite de la connaissance, et tu peux, toi même en attester, Severus, que c'est un puissant catalyseur.

Il grogna entre ses dents, se rappelant évidemment son erreur de jeunesse.

\- Elle est étroite d'esprit, incapable de penser une fois sortie de ses livres ! Jamais elle ne pourrait considérer rejoindre les forces de Ténèbres, il s'énerva presque.

Elle n'était pas stupide, il n'avait pas le droit de le dire quand il savait que c'était faux, mais elle manquait de jugement, d'initiative, de créativité. Elle était tout simplement ennuyante et si prévisible.

\- Pour son bien, j'espère que tu as raison.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, parce qu'il savait que Dumbledore n'avait rien à faire de Miss Granger, elle n'avait toujours été qu'un acolyte de Potter. Potter était important. Potter justifiait tous les moyens. Mais Miss Granger…

\- Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si Miss Granger venait à tomber dans les Ténèbres, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Elle mourrait. Voilà la première chose qui s'imposait à son esprit. Il y avait une infime chance qu'elle puisse vivre, mais elle n'était pas suffisamment intéressante, elle était l'un des piliers qui soutenait Potter pour la Lumière et mis à part le sang qui coulait dans ses veines, elle n'était rien pour les Ténèbres. Elle mourrait, c'était évident.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que nous devrions la préparer ? Demanda t-il, agacé de devoir vocaliser ses pensées.

\- A quoi, Severus ?

Il se tourna à nouveau vers le vieil homme, observa son vieux visage ridé à la recherche de quelque chose, d'un indice qui lui prouverait qu'il avait un plan concernant la jeune femme dont la vie était suspendue à un fil.

\- A survivre, souffla t-il, finalement.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas et contempla seulement les arbres faiblirent doucement sous le vent d'Ecosse.

ooo


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour !

Je suis désolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre, mais le voilà. :) Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, vos ajouts ect, c'est super agréable d'avoir des retours (et accessoirement, je suis très contente que cette fiction vous plaise !).

A bientôt !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Dans les escaliers, elle remarquait les regards qu'Harry lui adressait. S'attendait-il à ce qu'elle s'écroule soudainement sous le poids de son identité ? Elle soupira, en se rappelant qu'évidemment ce moment viendrait. Mais pas là, pas maintenant. Pas quand les jumeaux, Ginny et Ron étaient autour d'elle. Elle était forte, elle était une Gryffondor, elle était une Granger, rien n'avait changé, se répétait-elle inlassablement.

Ginny lança une Bombabouse sur la porte de la cuisine, et celle-ci s'écrasa contre la porte.

\- Maman a oublié d'ensorceler la porte ! S'exclama avec un sourire la plus jeune des Weasley.

Les jumeaux sortirent aussitôt une oreille à Rallonge et la laissèrent glisser contre la porte, avant de s'entasser à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Tu entends quelque chose Fred ?

Il n'y avait plus de bruit dans le couloir, seulement le grincement des bois de la maison, et s'en était presque dérangeant.

\- Dumbledore annonce l'ordre du jour, chuchota Fred en se concentrant davantage.

\- Il dit quoi ? S'impatienta Harry à côté d'elle.

\- Chut Harry !

De nouveau le silence. Le silence pesant, presque irrespirable, sali par la magie noire qui vivait dans cette maison. La maison des Black. Elle était une Black. La magie noire coulait dans son sang. Et ça lui donnait envie de vomir. De s'éloigner.

\- Shackebolt va faire un rapport sur ton procès !

Harry haussa les épaules. Maintenant que l'audience était passée et qu'il avait été autorisé à garder sa baguette et continuer son éducation à Poudlard, il se fichait du reste. Il s'approcha davantage de l'Oreille à Rallonge dans l'espoir d'entendre quelques mots, d'obtenir quelques informations.

\- Est-ce qu'ils parlent de l'Arme ?

\- Attends Harry ! Répéta Fred.

\- Hermione, ils ont évoqué ton nom ! Pourquoi ? Tu es au courant ?

Elle observa le rouquin avec de grands yeux, surprise par les événements. Son cœur tapait avec force dans sa poitrine, trop fort, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle était toujours en vie, qu'elle était toujours la même. Elle voulait se lever des marches, et courir dans la pièce adjacente pour empêcher Dumbledore de parler. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prévenu ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas garder cette information secrète ? Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Elle savait qu'elle n'était rien face à cet homme, elle savait qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle n'était pas prête.

Elle avala sa salive, un soudain élan de courage la pousser à leur annoncer la vérité, car de l'autre côté de la porte, son secret dansait sur la langue de Dumbledore. Mais elle en fut incapable. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle haussa les épaules et Harry appuya un nouveau regard.

\- Il y a eu une attaque à… Hermione, ton chat !

Elle appela Pattenrond, et il la regarda de ses yeux jaunes perçants, comme s'il savait, comme s'il avait toujours su, comme s'il avait compris qu'elle voulait garder le secret auprès de ses amis. Mais ce n'était qu'un chat. Même un chat magique ne pouvait comprendre autant. Néanmoins, d'un coup de patte, il fit tomber l'oreille sur le sol, s'amusa quelques secondes avec puis s'en ennuya aussitôt.

\- C'est la deuxième fois qu'il fait ça ! S'énerva Ron.

\- Il est peut-être de mèche avec Maman, rigola Ginny.

Elle se laissa tomber dans les marches, et bientôt les autres en firent autant, dans l'attente de la fin de la réunion.

\- 'Mione, pourquoi Dumbledore a mentionné ton nom ?

Elle pouvait mentir, génétiquement elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour, mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle devait le faire maintenant. Elle inspira une grande bouffée de cet oxygène malsain et pendant quelques secondes aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

\- Il y a quelques jours, j'ai appris que j'étais adoptée.

Elle prit le temps d'observer ses amis. Harry lui souriait gentiment pour l'encourager à continuer, Ron avait les sourcils froncés, George, Fred et Ginny lui souriaient plus timidement.

\- Mes parents biologiques sont sorciers et…

\- Oh ! C'est bien ça !

Elle se tourna vers Ron et haussa un sourcil.

\- On s'en fiche de ça, Ron !

\- Pas forcément. Tu seras moins en danger, maintenant.

Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

\- Ça m'étonnerait…

\- Pourquoi ? Enfin, tu ne seras plus une cible et imagine la tête de Malfoy quand tu lui diras !

Elle avait imaginé la tête de Malfoy, plusieurs fois d'ailleurs. Malfoy, son cousin. Malfoy, en repas de famille avec Bellatrix. Malfoy et son père, qui la regardaient tous les deux, comme le batard qu'elle était. Qu'elle avait toujours été.

\- Non Ron…

Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté, cette fois. Les larmes, prêtes à la trahir, la panique prête à surgir. Elle baissa les yeux et contrôla sa respiration. Ne pense pas à ça, se répétait-elle, tout va bien.

\- Ma mère est… Bellatrix Lestrange, souffla t-elle du bout des lèvres finalement.

Elle n'avait pas levé les yeux pour connaître la réaction de ses amis. Elle avait un esprit suffisamment créatif pour l'imaginer. Et le silence s'interposa encore quelques longues secondes dans la conversation, et finalement Ginny lui tomba dans les bras.

\- Oh 'Mione !

Fred et George lui sourirent cette fois plus franchement, mais Ron n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux bleu fixé sur elle.

\- Tu es la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange ?! Mais comment ?!

\- Harry a vu sur la tapisserie qu'elle avait un enfant au nom d'Hermione et… c'est moi. Je n'en sais pas plus. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais adoptée…

Il se tourna immédiatement vers Harry, qui était resté en retrait pendant l'échange.

\- Tu savais et tu n'as rien dit ?

Il hocha la tête et heureusement Ginny coupa son frère avant qu'il ne crie à la trahison.

\- Et ton père ?

\- Rogue m'a dit qu'il était mort...

\- Pas étonnant, ça devait être un Mangemort ! S'exclama Ron sans ménagement.

\- Ron, tais toi ! Le pria Ginny, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Enfin voilà, vous savez tout… Je voulais vous le dire mais… j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée mais apparemment, on ne s'est pas mis d'accord avec le professeur Dumbledore…

Harry fit une légère moue et finalement, George proposa une partie de Bataille Explosive qui libéra Hermione de son procès.

ooo

Plus tard, la porte craqua puis s'ouvrit et ils descendirent les marches des escaliers pour aller à la rencontre des membres de l'Ordre. Harry disparut aussitôt avec Sirius, les jumeaux avec Mondingus et rapidement, Hermione se retrouvait seule dans la cuisine, sous l'impression d'être couvée de regards désolés. Plusieurs personnes qui passaient près d'elle posaient la main sur son épaule et repartaient, sans un mot. Molly la prit dans ses bras immédiatement et chuchota dans son oreille.

\- Tu veux peut-être voir tes parents adoptifs, Hermione ? Leur annoncer que tu es au courant ?

Elle se dégagea de son emprise avec un léger sourire et quand elle voulut répondre, Tonks sautilla autour d'elle.

\- Hermione, on est cousine ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une sœur, donc une cousine c'est presque pareil, non ? Ma mère va être tellement contente de savoir que tu es sa nièce !

\- C'est probablement l'un des seuls points positifs de cette découverte, admit-elle.

Tonks sourit et se retourna vers Shackelbolt qui lui faisait signe de la main.

\- On parlera une prochaine fois, Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête et la regarda partir, absorbée par l'obscurité du couloir. Elle soupira, se sentant comme une étrangère dans cette foule de personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle chercha le professeur Rogue ou Dumbledore, mais elle ne les trouva pas. Elle s'échappa discrètement de la cuisine, monta les marches et trouva la bibliothèque familiale. Elle était poussiéreuse comme le reste de la maison, évidemment. Mais la pièce était remplie de livre, et ce seul fait la réconforta. Elle parcourut les titres, faisant attention à ne pas toucher ceux aux connotations trop sombres. Elle trouva une copie de Les Potions de grands pouvoirs, et se souvenant de la richesse de cet ouvrage, elle s'en empara. Elle l'ouvrit au sommaire et ses yeux glissaient sur les noms des potions jusqu'à la potion de Lignage. La potion qui pouvait lui dire qui était son père. Elle tourna les pages sans son habituel soin et lut les instructions. Ce n'était pas une potion simple, mais elle n'était certainement pas plus compliquée que le Polynectar, elle ne demandait pas non plus d'ingrédient qu'elle ne possédait pas et c'était un réel soulagement de savoir que dans treize jours, elle saura qui lui avait donné son deuxième chromosome sexuel.

 _ooo_

Les jours étaient longs à Grimmaurd, même si certains rayons du soleil réussissaient à passer à travers les fenêtres poussiéreuses, la chaleur n'atteignait jamais la maison. Il y faisait toujours froid, et les murs, le sol, grinçaient sans cesse. Elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre, comme elle le faisait d'habitude, à cette époque, assise sur l'herbe au soleil. Peut-être parce qu'elle savait que dehors, Voldemort prenait des forces, que le monde changeait. Qu'elle changeait. Et ça l'effrayait. A mesure que les forces sombres recouvraient le monde comme un brouillard épais, elle perdait de sa bravoure. Elle était une Black, et même si elle savait que ça ne changeait rien, ça changeait tout pour elle. Elle n'était pas devenue une excellente sorcière, elle était née avec cette puissance, endormie au fond de son corps. Elle ne s'était pas construite. Elle n'avait pas de mérite. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était désormais. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas changé. Mais elle ne savait plus qui elle était.

Assise dans le coin du salon, là où la tapisserie des Black recouvrait les murs, elle ajoutait l'ingrédient du jour à la potion de Lignage. Personne ne venait dans cette pièce, comme intimidé par tous les noms de sorciers exhibés sur les murs. Elle en avait fait son refuge, alors. Le lieu où elle pouvait pleurer sans se cacher de Ginny, le lieu où elle pouvait regarder les vieux albums photos de la mère de Sirius sans souffrir des remarques qu'on pouvait lui faire. Elle mélangea la potion jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne une teinte rosée en soupirant. Elle avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard, loin de cette maison, là où elle savait qui elle était.

Elle souffla sur la flamme pour l'éteindre et se releva pour aller à la recherche d'Harry et Ron.

Ils n'étaient pas dans leur chambre, ni dans la cuisine ou le salon principal et elle demanda à Mme Weasley.

\- Oh… Tu as regardé dans leur chambre ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir, alors…

Elle fronça les sourcils. Molly savait toujours où se trouvaient les garçons puisque, sans cesse, elle leur assignait des tâches à effectuer. Et elle trouvait ça étrange.

\- Et Ginny ?

\- Hmmm… La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle était avec les garçons. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils réapparaîtront bientôt.

Elle regarda la matriarche des Weasley lui adresser un sourire qui lui semblait faux et elle lâcha son éponge.

\- D'ailleurs, tant que tu es là, j'avais quelque chose à te demander, Hermione.

Molly lui fit signe de s'assoir.

\- Du thé, peut-être ?

\- Oui, merci.

Elle lui servit une tasse bien chaude et rapidement Hermione posa ses mains autour. Molly s'installa à côté d'elle, goûta son thé et finalement, après quelques minutes d'un silence inconfortable, elle prit la parole.

\- Maintenant que la plupart des chambres sont nettoyées, je pensais que tu préférerais peut-être avoir la tienne, non ?

\- Ca ne me dérange pas de rester avec Ginny. Ça permet aux membres de l'Ordre de pouvoir se reposer si besoin.

\- Oui mais il y a bien suffisamment de chambre pour ça. C'était adéquat quand vous étiez plus jeunes, mais Hermione tu es presque une adulte maintenant et tu souhaiterais probablement un peu d'intimité, non ?

\- J'imagine.

\- Ah très bien alors ! Tu pourras prendre la chambre au troisième étage.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant si elle ne cherchait pas à l'éloigner de ses amis. Rien n'avait particulièrement changé depuis que Dumbledore avait annoncé son patrimoine, mis à part quelques remarques de Fol'œil, mais elle sentait néanmoins une certaine crainte de la part de Molly.

\- Est-ce que c'est parce que Bellatrix est ma mère biologique ?

Elle la fixait dans les yeux, parce que comme Ron, sa mère n'était pas une menteuse particulièrement douée. Elle toucha le bord de sa tasse, une fois, puis deux.

\- Quoi ?

Elle but une gorgée.

\- Bien sûr que non Hermione !

Et une seconde.

\- Tu es de la famille.

Elle termina sa tasse de thé d'un coup sec et se leva.

\- Allez, je vais essayer de nettoyer les carreaux dans le salon.

Hermione resta assise dans la cuisine, la flamme des bougies dansait par les courants d'air qui circulaient dans la maison. Et elle était certaine que Molly avait menti. Parce que l'Epouvantard de Molly Weasley représentait son mari, ses enfants, tous morts. Et Harry. Parce qu'Harry était de la famille. Mais pas elle. Pas l'ancienne Née-Moldue naïve et impressionnable qu'ils avaient recueilli, qui était finalement la fille de la terrible Bellatrix Lestrange.

 _ooo_

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix défilaient tous les jours, ils se rencontraient dans le parloir, et chuchotaient même s'ils avaient ensorcelé la pièce pour ne laisser échapper aucun bruit. Mais elle ne revit ni Rogue, ni Dumbledore et l'envie, non le besoin, de savoir qui était son père se faisait de plus en plus fort. Elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle était une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Ou tout simplement, elle voulait se convaincre que dans ses veines ne coulaient pas seulement le sang de meurtriers. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir.

Ron et Harry étaient, une nouvelle fois, introuvables et elle savait désormais que demander à Mme Weasley ne l'aiderait pas. Elle soupira en fermant la porte du salon, et plongea dans Le livre du Cercle Sacré des vingt-huit familles sorcières jusqu'à ce que son estomac grogne de faim.

\- Hermione ! J'ai expliqué à mes parents ta situation et ma mère serait ravie de te rencontrer !

Elle se tourna vers Tonks dont le sourire était contagieux.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup faire sa connaissance.

Elle sourit et Tonks sautilla d'impatience avant de s'installer, finalement, à côté d'elle, tout en la bousculant légèrement.

\- Demain midi ?

\- Euh… oui. D'accord.

\- Excellent !

Harry et Ron descendirent, finalement, à leur tour, couvert de poussière.

\- J'en ai marre de nettoyer les vieux placards ! S'exclama Ron en se laissant tomber de l'autre côté. Pourquoi tu n'es jamais avec nous ?

\- Ta mère me dit toujours de faire quelque chose, et elle vous envoie faire autre chose entre temps, expliqua-t-elle en se servant de la purée de pomme de terre dans son assiette.

\- Tu dis ça sur le ton du reproche.

\- Parce que c'est le cas !

Elle chuchota avec force. Il se tourna vers Harry qui haussa les épaules.

\- Mais non, elle…

\- Ron, j'adore ta mère, mais depuis qu'elle sait que je suis adoptée, je ne partage plus la chambre avec Ginny, on est toujours séparé, et quand je lui demande où vous êtes, elle ne sait jamais.

\- Mais non, tu te fais des idées.

Elle soupira et joua avec sa nourriture.

 _ooo_

Elle lissait sa robe avec nervosité et vérifia si aucune boucle n'avait échappé à son chignon, tandis que Tonks faisait tomber les sortilèges autour de la maison de ses parents. Elle était brave, se répétait-elle. Elle allait juste rencontrer sa tante et son oncle. Elle inspira et Tonks ouvrit la porte.

Une femme, proche de la cinquantaine, avec de longs cheveux châtains et de beaux yeux chocolat lui faisait face. Dès le premier regard, elle remarqua les traits qu'elles partageaient.

\- Tu as, manifestement, hérité des gènes des Black. Andromeda Tonks, seconde fille de Cygnus Black.

Sa voix était forte, froide, presque autoritaire et elle imposait une prestance qui lui donnait envie de se cacher dans un coin. Pendant un instant, elle voulut reculer. Elles étaient de la même famille, mais Hermione n'était pas comme elle. Elle n'avait pas été élevée dans ce monde.

\- Ta tante, souffla-t-elle finalement avec gentillesse, avec une douceur presque déconcertante.

Elle s'approcha d'Hermione, et sembla hésiter à la prendre dans ses bras.

\- On dirait deux sœurs ! S'exclama une voix masculine derrière elles.

Hermione se retrouva, presque reconnaissante de l'interruption de ce moment étrange. Devant elle se trouvait un petit homme rond, aux longs cheveux gris, tout sourire.

\- Ted Tonks !

Il lui serra la main avec vigueur puis se rapprocha d'Andromeda. Ils se tournaient tous les deux vers elle et elle prit la parole pour la première fois.

\- Hermione… Granger, j'imagine. Je vous remercie de votre invitation.

Elle sourit, mal à l'aise, en observant sa tante. Elle était intimidée par cette personne qui avait vécu dans la même maison que Bellatrix et Narcissa. Elle se tenait droite, et portait une certaine arrogance, néanmoins ses gestes et ses expressions faisait transparaître de la désinvolture et de la malice que les autres sœurs Black ne possédaient pas.

Androméda lui tendit finalement la main en ajoutant avec un sourire :

\- Bienvenue dans la famille.

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel face à ses formalités et poussa Hermione à table, tout en racontant sa matinée à son père.

\- Que font tes parents, Hermione ?

Andromeda lui posa la question avec un sourire et elle trouvait cela réconfortant que dans une famille sorcière, ils seraient en mesure de comprendre le monde moldu.

\- Ils sont dentistes !

\- J'y suis allée une fois, jamais je n'y retournerai, s'exclama Tonks en frissonnant.

\- Et vous, que faîtes-vous comme métier ?

\- Tu peux nous tutoyer Hermione.

Elle acquiesça et Andromeda lui répondit avec un sourire.

\- Je suis Médicomage à Sainte Mangouste, et Ted travaille au Ministère dans les relations aux Moldus.

\- Dora nous a dit que tu étais considérée comme la sorcière la plus intelligente de ta génération, pourquoi ça ? S'enquit sa tante, à son tour. Tu es à Gryffondor, c'est exact ?

\- Oui, en cinquième année. Mais j'ai seulement des facilités pour apprendre et une curiosité qui me pousse à lire beaucoup, c'est tout.

\- Elle est modeste, maman ! Tu verrais les histoires qu'on entend sur elle. Il paraît qu'elle a fait du Polynectar dans les toilettes des filles quand elle était en Deuxième Année, c'est ça 'Mione ?

Elle hocha la tête, en souriant légèrement gênée.

\- Même quand j'étais en Septième Année, j'étais incapable de réussir cette potion, s'amusa Ted.

\- Et je vois que tu as hérité des qualités de Sirius pour enfreindre les règles ? Andromeda arqua un sourcil, et pendant un instant, Hermione ne sut quoi répondre, se sentant presque piégée, presque incapable de comprendre la femme devant elle. Elle était si douce, si gentille mais pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à voir outre son manque d'expressivité.

\- Ca part toujours d'une bonne intention, répondit-elle finalement. Et je ne pense pas être modeste… Simplement, je pensais que tout ce que j'avais accompli était l'œuvre de mon travail, mais finalement non. Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que... je n'ai pas eu à faire fleurir ma magie, parce qu'elle a toujours existé et qu'elle a été cultivé au fil des années. Donc finalement, comme le dit le professeur Rogue, je suis juste une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui a hérité de la puissance des Black.

Elle baissa la tête et sentit des larmes se former à la frontière de ses yeux. Elle avait toujours été très fier de ses résultats scolaires, de la sorcière qu'elle était devenue, mais tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge, et c'était douloureux, comme une pastille acide qui n'arrivait pas à passer dans la gorge.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, Hermione. Même si les Black sont une famille puissante, ça n'en fait pas pour autant des membres intelligents. Quelles matières présenteras-tu aux BUSEs ?

\- Arithmancie et Etudes des Runes.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais. J'ai toujours eu de la facilité pour les Sortilège, Bellatrix pour la DFCM, Sirius pour la Métamorphose mais aucun de nous n'a pris ces options réputées difficiles.

Elle hocha les épaules, peu convaincue.

\- Mais tu ne dois pas avoir honte d'être une Black. Beaucoup de personnes sont issues de cette famille, je crois que ton ami Harry est notre cousin à un certain degré. Qui tu seras ne dépend que de toi, pas de ton sang. La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que les femmes Black ont du caractère et qu'elles obtiennent généralement ce qu'elles souhaitent.

Elle lui sourit, et lui accorda un clin d'œil complice.

Peut-être que tout n'était pas si mal, finalement.

 _ooo_

\- Tu as fait quoi ? S'exclama Harry, dans le couloir du premier étage.

\- Baisse d'un ton, Harry. J'ai préparé la potion de Lignage.

\- Mais comment ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, ses yeux s'illuminant de la même façon quand elle expliquait l'une de ses découvertes.

\- Non, en fait, je ne veux pas savoir.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et le poussa dans le salon de la tapisserie. Il remarqua immédiatement les coussins installés sur le sol dans un coin, les livres empilés dans un autre, et le chaudron fumant.

\- C'est là que tu te cachais ces derniers jours ?

Elle hocha la tête, en vérifiant l'aspect de la potion.

\- Tu veux que j'aille chercher Ron ?

\- Euh… après peut-être ?

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'il soit là ?

\- Non, enfin si. Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il fasse une crise de colère ou… enfin, il est impulsif et je veux pouvoir analyser ça d'abord.

Il hocha la tête, doucement.

\- Tu ne veux peut-être pas lui cacher, c'est ça ? Je comprends si tu préfères sortir et que je vous l'annonce à tous les deux au même instant.

Elle baissa les yeux vers le chaudron et remplit une fiole du liquide transparent.

\- Non ! Tu as besoin de moi. Tu dois faire quoi maintenant ?

\- Laisser tomber une goutte de mon sang et tremper un bout de parchemin.

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Un peu.

\- Et si c'était Rogue ?

Elle rigola et grimaça à peine en se piquant le doigt avec la pointe d'un couteau.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.

\- Tu as vu sa tête quand il a lu le parchemin, non ? Il était incapable de bouger, donc pour quelqu'un comme lui c'est que c'est une nouvelle plutôt choquante.

\- Et il ne m'aurait rien dit ? Il m'aurait dit que mon père était mort ? Et puis… tu l'imagines avec Bellatrix…

Elle laissa tomber son sang dans la fiole.

\- Berk Hermione, arrête.

\- Nous sommes d'accord, alors.

Elle secoua la fiole, puis la potion changea de couleur jusqu'au bleu canard qu'elle avait trouvé réconfortant la première fois.

\- Flûte, on aurait peut-être finalement gagné des points en potion, si ça avait été le cas.

Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène et recueilli le morceau de papier du bout des doigts puis le déroula. En lettre rouge était écrit le nom de son père. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Alors ?

\- Tom Jedusor… J'ai déjà entendu ce nom mais je ne me souviens plus où…

Harry avait la bouche ouverte et semblait pétrifier. Il cligna des yeux par deux fois, avant de frotter sa cicatrice.

\- Par Merlin ! Il s'exclama finalement.

\- Quoi ? Tu le connais ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et hésita légèrement.

\- Hermione… c'est Voldemort.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Le parchemin tomba de ses mains, et la fiole éclata sous l'impact du sol, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle était la fille de Voldemort. Elle était la fille de Voldemort. Elle était la fille de Voldemort. L'air ne semblait plus atteindre ses poumons, et elle espérait presque ne plus recevoir suffisamment d'oxygène pour perdre connaissance. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était irréel. Impensable. Elle était la fille de Voldemort. Et de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle voyait Harry lui parler, faire des gestes, la pousser contre le mur pour qu'elle se laisse glisser contre, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était la fille de Voldemort. Elle tomba au sol, sentant le verre de la fiole lui rentrer dans le bras, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était la fille de Voldemort l'assassin de centaines de personnes, le responsable de la mort des parents de Harry. Elle le méritait. Elle méritait le sang rouge qui coulait sur le sol. Harry se pencha sur elle, et elle vit dans ses yeux verts la panique le submerger. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer et elle saignait. Bientôt l'obscurité l'emporta et elle profita de cet instant pour finalement souffler.

 _ooo_

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle s'étonna de la noirceur qui l'entourait. C'était sombre, et quelques ombres dansaient grâce aux flammes dans la cheminée. Elle trouvait un certain réconfort dans cette nébulosité. Elle eut seulement le temps de se redresser qu'Harry entra dans la pièce avec une tasse entre ses mains. Quand il remarqua qu'elle était réveillée, il fit un pas en arrière, surpris, effrayé, peut-être. Après tout, elle était la fille de Voldemort. Mais rapidement, il s'approcha d'elle et glissa dans ses mains une tasse fumante de thé.

\- Remus m'a dit que ça te ferait du bien.

Elle s'empara de la tasse, la chaleur irradiant immédiatement dans tout son corps.

\- Merci…

Il sourit étrangement, et baissa les yeux avant de s'asseoir maladroitement près du lit. Il ne disait rien, pas un mot, et elle trouvait cela désagréable. Mais elle le comprenait. Elle était la fille de Voldemort. Qui voudrait encore d'elle maintenant ?

\- Tu m'en veux ?

Il fronça les sourcils, la regardant finalement de ses yeux verts bienveillants.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que mon père a tué tes parents.

Il détourna le regard quelques secondes, et elle vit ses épaules se tendre. Mais il lui sourit sans pour autant que la lumière n'atteigne son regard.

\- Ce n'est pas ton père.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, impulsive comme elle était puis la referma. Il avait raison. Les Granger étaient ses parents, les Granger l'avaient élevé. Elle était une Granger. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour elle.

\- Je suis sa chair ! Son sang ! Je suis…

Sa respiration s'accéléra, et à nouveau elle ne ressentait plus les bienfaits de l'oxygène dans son corps. Il attrapa sa main et la serra.

\- Respire Hermione... Ça va… Tout va bien… Tu es en sécurité… Tu es toujours la même... Ça ne change rien…

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et elle n'arrivait pas à inspirer sans soubresaut.

\- Mes… parents… ce sont les pires… Voldemort ! Harry !

Elle pleura de longues minutes, la tasse de thé n'apportant soudainement plus le même réconfort, la même sérénité. Elle avala quelques gouttes d'un thé probablement mélangé à une potion calmante, et rapidement, les larmes cessèrent de rouler sur ses joues. Elle attendit quelques minutes, d'un silence, une nouvelle fois, inconfortable avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Ron est-il au courant ?

Elle fut soulagée quand Harry hocha la tête négativement.

\- Mais Remus et Sirius savent… J'ai dû les appeler quand tu t'es évanouie et j'ai dû leur expliquer…

\- Qu'ont-ils dit ?

\- Ils ont prévenu Dumbledore. Il est en bas. D'ailleurs, je dois le prévenir que tu es réveillée.

Le nom du Directeur sembla enflammer la colère qui jusque-là, était cachée sous les décombres de sa tristesse.

\- Dumbledore ! Il savait ! Il n'a rien dit ! Et Rogue ! Il m'a dit qu'il était mort !

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, laissant ses ongles écorcher son cuir chevelu, presque reconnaissante de la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

\- Techniquement, il est mort.

Elle baissa les yeux, et rapprocha ses genoux près de sa poitrine puis maugréa :

\- J'aurais préféré, finalement, que Rogue soit mon père.

Il serra un peu plus fort sa main pour la réconforter, n'ayant jamais eu les mots pour ces situations-là.

\- Je vais prévenir Dumbledore, si ça te va ?

Elle hocha la tête et effaça les dernières larmes sur ses jours alors qu'Harry quittait la pièce. Pendant ces quelques minutes de solitude, elle sentit à nouveau le poids de l'inconnu, de la peur, de la trahison qui pesaient dans son estomac et elle posa la tête sur ses genoux pour se soutenir.

 _ooo_

Il frappa deux petits coups sur la porte, des coups presque doux, presque silencieux puis il ouvrit. Il était prudent dans ses pas, comme si elle pouvait l'attaquer d'un moment à l'autre, comme si elle était _réellement_ la fille de Voldemort.

\- Bonsoir Miss Granger.

Il portait une longue robe crème qui le faisait presque luire dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, et il paraissait si majestueux, si lumineux, empli d'espoir qu'elle se sentait emprisonnée.

\- Bonsoir M. le Directeur.

Il avança de quelques pas et derrière lui se cachait le professeur Rogue, vêtu de noir, lui aussi oublié par la présence du Directeur. Il la salua d'un simple signe de tête, et croisa les mains derrière son dos. A la lumière des flammes, on ne voyait presque que son visage blême, fatigué, quoique terni par les responsabilités qu'il portait.

\- J'ai appris que vous aviez découvert votre véritable héritage...

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le couper, pour l'insulter, respectueusement si elle devait, lui crier qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui cacher une telle chose mais il leva un doigt, juste un doigt et elle se tut.

\- Le professeur Rogue et moi même savions que peu de temps s'écoulerait avant que vous ne trouviez vous-même la réponse, mais j'espérais, néanmoins, que vous resteriez innocente jusqu'à votre retour à Poudlard. Et je tiens, particulièrement, à insister que nous ne voulions pas vous cacher cette information.

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire, et Rogue leva un sourcil interrogateur, tout en la fixant intensément.

\- Seulement, à un âge si tendre, j'estime que certains secrets sont bien trop lourds à porter.

\- Vous m'avez menti, elle déclara simplement, sa voix si tremblante qu'elle crut qu'elle allait pleurer à nouveau.

Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et laissa le thé glisser dans sa gorge.

\- Pour votre bien.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'efforça à respirer pour ne pas perdre le peu de contrôle qui lui restait. « Reste noble. » se répétait-elle.

\- Suis-je réellement en sécurité ?

Il n'esquissa même pas un mouvement, n'hésita pas une seconde.

\- Evidemment, Miss Granger. Rien n'a changé. Vous êtes toujours la même Née-Moldue.

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas ! L'Ordre sait que je suis la fille de Bellatrix et…

\- Douteriez-vous de l'Ordre ?

Sa voix était définitivement plus froide, plus sérieuse et son regard bleu avait perdu sa lueur étincelante.

\- Non ! Mais un secret est bien vite dévoilé. Et… je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il y aura quelqu'un comme Pettigrew ou…

Il ne la laissa pas terminer et avança d'un pas déterminé vers elle. Elle se recroquevilla davantage, comme si la lumière qu'il était pouvait la brûler. Elle, la noirceur qu'elle représentait désormais, qu'elle avait toujours été finalement, serait dévorée en quelques secondes par l'espoir, par la lumière d'Albus Dumbledore.

\- Miss Granger, je vous assure que votre héritage restera ignorer. Seuls les membres les plus dignes de confiance seront mis dans la confidence et le professeur Rogue prêtera l'oreille à toutes rumeurs de l'autre côté.

Elle se souvint soudainement de la présence de son professeur de Potion, du Mangemort espion qu'il était, de sa loyauté questionnée et son estomac se serra davantage. Elle l'observa un instant et il semblait lire en elle ses craintes, ses doutes, ses peurs.

\- J'accorde mon entière confiance au professeur Rogue, Miss Granger.

Elle se tourna, à nouveau, vers l'homme à la barbe blanche et hocha doucement la tête. Il ne bougea pas pendant un instant, puis se tourna vers la porte.

\- Bien… Maintenant que nous sommes tous apaisés, nous allons nous retirer. D'ailleurs, Miss Granger…

\- Je veux apprendre à me battre, elle le coupa brutalement, en un souffle.

Il s'arrêta et l'observa, légèrement amusé.

\- C'est aussi, je l'espère, ce que vous apprenez tout au long de votre scolarité.

\- Non ! Je veux apprendre à me battre ! Pas simplement jouer avec des Pixies, ou enfermer un épouvantard, je veux pouvoir me défendre.

\- C'est ce que nous essayons de faire, lui expliqua-t-il calmement.

\- Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Cédric… il était en Septième Année et pourtant, il n'a même pas eu le temps de lancer un seul sortilège. Je veux savoir me défendre, mais me battre aussi.

\- Je comprends votre inquiétude, Miss Granger, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui devrait vous inquiéter ces jours.

Il lui offrit un petit sourire.

\- Si je puis me permettre, M. le Directeur, je suis de l'avis de Miss Granger.

Rogue l'interrompit, tout en faisait un pas en avant, sa voix confiante.

\- Je vous le répète, M. Potter pourrait profiter de quelques leçons supplémentaires au vu de son habitude à trouver les problèmes. Mais il n'est évidemment pas suffisamment appliqué pour faire des efforts par lui-même. Et nous savons tous que Miss Granger est l'encyclopédie sur jambe de votre Trio dynamique. Alors si Miss Granger est diligente à faire les efforts nécessaires, M. Potter en profiterait indirectement.

Elle s'efforça de ne pas ouvrir la bouche, évidemment surprise et observa les yeux bleus et calculateurs de Dumbledore briller à l'entente de cette nouvelle opportunité.

\- Eh bien Severus, je compte sur toi pour enseigner à Miss Granger ce qu'elle doit savoir ?

Son expression changea légèrement et elle était certaine qu'il refuserait, mais il hocha la tête distinctement. Elle laissa échapper un souffle qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué retenir et Dumbledore lui sourit à nouveau.

\- Cette fois, nous devons retourner à Poudlard. Miss Granger, je tenais, personnellement, à vous féliciter pour votre nomination au poste de Préfète de Gryffondor et j'ai hâte d'entendre les professeurs vanter vos nombreux mérites.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et elle l'ignora, se reconcentrant sur Dumbledore.

\- Merci, M. le Directeur.

Et ils quittèrent la chambre, qui sembla perdre toute chaleur humaine aussitôt la porte close, comme si elle n'existait déjà plus.

 _ooo_

Elle soupira de soulagement, quand finalement, elle fut capable de se fondre dans la masse et de s'installer à côté d'Harry pour la Répartition. Elle espérait encore retrouver le sentiment qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle revenait à Poudlard, ce mélange d'excitation, d'appartenance et de paix. Mais elle sentait que cette année serait différente. Elle relut le parchemin qu'on lui avait donné quelques minutes auparavant.

« Bureau, 20h. »

Le professeur Rogue n'avait pas même signé, comme si pour elle, c'était évident que ce message vienne de lui. C'était évident, bien sur, parce qu'elle ne connaissait personne d'autre avec cette écriture raffinée et pourtant masculine, mais était-ce trop compliqué d'écrire une simple phrase ? Elle soupira et les garçons se tournèrent vers elle, l'observant une nouvelle fois avec leurs regards méfiants. Elle essaya de ne pas prêter attention et applaudit le premier élève de Gryffondor.

Mais elle sentait leurs yeux sur elle, anxieux, comme si elle allait soudainement leur sauter à la gorge, comme si soudainement, ça avait du sens qu'elle soit la fille de Voldemort.

\- Arrêtez tous les deux ! S'énerva-t-elle en chuchotant.

\- De quoi ? S'indigna Ron.

\- De me regarder !

Ron rougit légèrement et tourna la tête pour observer le professeur Ombrage. Elle se concentra sur ses paroles, ses subtiles menaces déguisées qui n'annonçaient rien de bien flamboyant pour Poudlard.

Puis la nourriture apparut et tout le monde sembla oublier que le Ministère contrôlait désormais leur école, leurs vies. Finalement le repas s'acheva, non sans de nombreux regards de la part des garçons et elle se leva pour accompagner les Premières Année jusqu'à la Salle Commune. Ron la suivit, et quand elle le surprit à se retourner pour l'observer après avoir monté le premier escalier, elle s'énerva.

\- Sérieusement Ron, arrête ! Je ne vais pas t'attaquer si c'est ce qui te fait peur !

Il fronça les sourcils, et l'incompréhension se lut dans ses yeux bleu innocents.

\- Quoi ? Mais je le sais bien 'Mione !

\- Alors pourquoi Harry et toi n'arrêtez pas de me regarder ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un couloir quelques secondes, le temps que l'escalier vienne à eux. Il se retourna vers les Première Année, qui observaient tous le château avec une expression partagé entre la stupeur et la fatigue.

\- On s'inquiète pour toi… Depuis que tu as appris… Tu sais quoi…

\- Oui je sais bien, répondit immédiatement Hermione, contrariée.

\- Eh bien… tu es plus renfermée. Et on sait que tu n'as pas parlé à tes parents depuis que tu sais… On s'inquiète c'est tout.

Elle baissa les yeux, soudainement gênée d'avoir imaginé que ses amis puissent la rejeter si facilement, pour une raison si futile. Dès que l'escalier toucha les pierres du couloir, elle l'escalada rapidement mais Ron lui attrapa la main pour la ralentir légèrement.

\- Rien n'a changé, hein… C'était vrai ce que je t'ai dit quand tu me l'as annoncé. Tu es toujours la même.

Il lui sourit, et sa naïveté, son innocence, ses petits yeux bleu malicieux et ses taches de rousseur la firent sourire. Elle se rappelait de la facilité avec laquelle il avait pris la nouvelle, il l'avait simplement prise dans ses bras en lui disant que ça ne changeait rien. Ça avait été simple. Peut-être trop simple, trop idyllique pour qu'elle y croit. Parce qu'elle savait que Ron était biaisé, qu'il détestait les Serpentards, qu'il avait été effrayé en apprenant que Lupin était un loup garou. Il avait le sang chaud. Pourtant, ce soir-là, quand elle lui avait montré le parchemin, il n'avait pas été lui-même. Il n'avait pas dit à quel point elle était répugnante, à quel point elle devait avoir honte d'être qui elle était, qu'il préférait qu'elle n'existe pas. Il lui avait, simplement, promis de ne rien dire puis l'avait prise dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas Ron. Mais Ron ne mentait pas.

 _ooo_

A vingt heures précises, elle se trouvait devant la porte du bureau du professeur Rogue, une imposante boule logée dans son estomac. Elle regrettait la part de pudding qu'elle avait dévoré ce soir. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, gagnant quelques minutes, quelques secondes avant de devoir affronter son professeur de Potions. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait derrière cette porte. Elle n'était pas prête à lui faire face. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène et frappa deux coups, et immédiatement elle regretta ce geste. Elle regrettait tout, à vrai dire. Sa requête auprès de Dumbledore, sa découverte, son séjour à Grimmauld. Mais elle n'avait plus le temps pour les regrets. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, presque brusquement et elle fit un pas en avant, avec une légère hésitation.

La pièce était sombre, évidemment qu'elle était sombre puisqu'elle se trouvait sous le lac et Hermione trouvait déconcertant le fait qu'il y ait plusieurs fenêtres derrière le bureau en bois. Il n'y avait pas le ciel rougeâtre qu'elle avait aperçu dans la tour Gryffondor, simplement une étrange et désagréable lumière verdâtre qui lui donnait l'impression d'être prise au piège. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cet étrange environnement, elle n'avait même pas envie de glisser ses yeux sur les titres des livres qui tapissaient la moitié des murs de la pièce. Elle voulait juste en finir, et partir. Quitter cet endroit oppressant. La porte claqua derrière elle et elle se retourna, surprise, alarmée, presque angoissée. Et il la regardait, il l'observait, les bras croisés, le visage impassible. Elle avala sa salive, sa bouche désagréablement sèche. Elle ouvrit la bouche, entendant à peine le son de sa voix.

\- Bonsoir professeur.

Il ne répondit pas et continua à la scruter de son regard noir intense. Elle détourna la tête, s'intéressant à son environnement, dans l'espoir de cacher son inconfort, de ne voir la déception dans ses yeux.

\- Si transparente…

Elle se retourna vers lui, certaine d'avoir entendu ses intonations dédaigneuses mais sans pour autant avoir saisi ce qu'il venait de dire, qui elle était convaincue, n'était pas agréable.

\- Pardon ?

\- Avez-vous eu le discernement suffisant pour apporter votre baguette ? Demanda-t-il avec l'arrogance qui accompagnait chacun de ses mots.

\- Évidemment, répondit-elle en sortant sa baguette de sa robe.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de renforcer sa prise autour du morceau de bois qu'elle était déjà dans les mains du professeur Rogue, qui l'observait visiblement ennuyé.

\- Pathétique, fut la seule chose qu'il prononça.

\- Je n'étais pas prête !

\- Pensez-vous peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attende que vous soyez prête ? Pensez-vous qu'il se bat loyalement ?

\- Non mais…

\- Alors peut-être n'avez-vous pas suffisamment été en présence de Maugrey pour savoir qu'il faut toujours être sur vos gardes ?

\- Si mais…

Il n'avait pas bougé un muscle et pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'il était plus grand devant elle, plus grand, plus imposant, plus terrifiant.

\- Mais quoi ? Qu'est ce qui justifierait une telle incompétence ?

Il arqua un sourcil, la baguette d'Hermione glissant dans ses doigts comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était rien face à lui, qu'elle était une proie si facile.

\- Je ne pensais pas que…

\- Vous ne pensiez pas, je vous l'accorde.

Elle soupira, légèrement agacé par le professeur.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous m'attaqueriez.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, presque confuse par la question si évidente qu'il lui posait.

\- Parce que vous êtes un professeur…

\- Et évidemment c'est quelque chose qui a arrêté Barty Croupton l'année précédente, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle savait qu'il la prenait pour une idiote, qu'il ne pensait rien d'elle. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il avait accepté de lui donner ces leçons, pourquoi il avait presque insisté sur leurs importances. Voulait-il se venger sur elle pour tout ce que Voldemort lui avait fait endurer ? Elle n'espérait pas.

\- Non mais Dumbledore…

\- Est un idiot de croire que vous serez en sécurité après avoir révélé votre secret à tant de personnes.

Elle voulut répondre, défendre Dumbledore dans un premier temps puis elle ferma la bouche et réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Vous pensez ?

\- Je peux vous l'assurer. Si vos deux acolytes ne s'en chargent pas, quelqu'un le fera savoir.

\- Harry et Ron ne feraient jamais ça !

Il l'observa à nouveau, avec un sourire hautain qu'elle aurait voulu arracher de son visage. Puis, après quelques secondes, il lui tendit sa baguette, elle l'attrapa rapidement, impatiente d'être en mesure de se protéger, ou d'avoir la simple illusion de pouvoir se protéger. Seulement, dès que sa paume entra en contact avec le bois, elle retira sa main tout aussi rapidement, la sensation de brûlure persistante sur sa peau.

\- Et on vous dit la sorcière la plus intelligente de votre époque. Par merlin, quelle tristesse pour notre Monde.

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa main, mais il n'y avait rien. Pas une brûlure, pas une marque. Pas même la marque de son amour propre en morceau.

\- Petite idiote, avez-vous seulement écouté un mot de ce que je viens de vous dire ?

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter à ses yeux, des larmes honteuses. Parce qu'il avait raison. Et même si elle se répétait qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de son opinion, elle savait qu'elle se trompait.

Il bougea enfin, pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle était entrée dans son bureau. Il fit un pas vers elle, puis un deuxième et il était là, juste là, à la longueur de son bras.

\- Si vous êtes indisposées à m'écouter, je n'ai certainement pas de temps à perdre avec vous, Miss Granger. Cependant, je peux vous assurer que le jour que vous redoutez arrivera, et vous regretterez amèrement de ne pas avoir tendu l'oreille.

Il murmurait simplement, sa voix comme le vent froid qui s'infiltrait jusque dans les os, la fit frissonner et les larmes quittèrent ses yeux et roula sur sa joue. Elle baissa la tête et respira fort tout en effaçant les traces de sa faiblesse.

\- Vous pouvez disposer.

Il la contourna, posa presque brutalement sa baguette sur le bord du bureau et s'assit de l'autre côté, une plume déjà à la main.

Elle n'était pas digne de son temps. Elle était juste incapable. Pourtant, elle l'avait écouté. Elle l'avait compris, elle était juste naïve, nouvelle à ce jeu.

Elle se retourna, s'approcha du bureau et hésita devant sa baguette.

\- J'ai parfaitement compris que je devais être plus vigilante mais quand vous m'avez tendu ma baguette, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de vous faire confiance. J'aurais très bien pu vous demander si vous ne me tendiez pas un piège, mais vous m'auriez menti et la même chose se serait produite.

Il leva la tête du livre dans lequel il avait commencé à prendre des notes et suspendit sa plume en l'air.

\- Vous auriez pu lancer un sortilège de détectage…

\- Vous aviez ma baguette… Elle l'interrompit d'une petite voix.

\- Et depuis que vous avez fait votre entrée dans le Monde Magique, vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de la Magie Sans Baguette, peut-être ?

\- Je ne sais pas… je…

\- Ou vous auriez pu me demander et évaluer selon mon langage corporel si je mentais.

\- Ce n'est pas non plus quelque chose que je sais faire.

\- C'était donc votre seule option, alors.

Il la vit hésiter devant sa baguette, la paume ouverte à quelques centimètres de l'objet.

\- Si ma baguette était ensorcelée, je devrais ressentir comme un champ magnétique autour, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Seulement si vous êtes suffisamment réceptive à la magie et que le sortilège génère un certain champ de force.

Elle hocha la tête, enregistrant manifestement l'information dans un coin de sa tête mais sa main toujours suspendue.

\- Miss Granger, votre leçon est terminée, veuillez retrouver votre tour.

Elle jeta un regard dans sa direction et attrapa du bout des doigts la baguette avant de la prendre à pleine main, cette fois plus confiante et quand elle tourna la poignée de la porte, il l'intercepta.

\- Mercredi, venez à la même heure. Et soyez prête cette fois.

Elle hocha la tête à nouveau et sortit avec hâte du bureau, se délectant de l'espace qu'offrait les couloirs du château.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Elle n'avait pas bien dormi cette première nuit au château, pensant sans cesse à ce que Rogue lui avait dit. La deuxième, non plus d'ailleurs, ni les suivantes. Elle avait toujours cette boule dans le creux de son estomac, cette peur constante que la vérité éclate et que Voldemort se volatilise à son chevet. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas raisonnable de penser ça, parce que Voldemort ne pouvait pas apparaître comme ça dans le château, elle savait que c'était impossible. Mais la partie censée de son cerveau lui répétait toujours qu'il pouvait bien être caché derrière la tête de n'importe qui, ou encore qu'il avait kidnappé Pattenrond et qu'il avait pris sa place et qu'à l'instant précis, elle le caressait entre ses genoux.

Les nuits étaient longues, et angoissantes et elle accueillait les bruits, la présence de ses camarades avec joie, parce que rien de terrible n'arrivait le jour, elle se répétait. Du moins, elle avait seulement à supporter Ron, son dédain pour ses devoirs, son obsession pour le Quidditch et Harry, sa colère permanente, contre lui, contre les autres, qu'il ne savait ni contenir, ni cacher. Il y avait aussi Ombrage, son sourire cruel sur son visage rond quand elle ignorait ses questions et cette ambiance étrange qui régnait, ce voile qui semblait recouvrir Pourdlard, qui les empêchait de respirer pleinement. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire.

Elle se leva de son lit, et se traîna dans la salle de bain, elle s'appuya contre le marbre froid du lavabo et réprima un frisson. Elle leva les yeux et observa son reflet à la lumière des torches. Ses cheveux bruns frisés, ses yeux marrons, sa peau pâle et tirée par ses os saillants. Elle avait l'air si banale, si transparente. Elle s'arrosa le visage d'eau froide, et laissa glisser ses mains sur sa peau, presque désireuse de se l'arracher. Arracher les attributs de Bellatrix, nettoyer les traces de Tom. Tom ou Voldemort, qui était-il, après tout ? Qui était-elle si même son père n'avait pas d'identité ? Une larme s'échappa de la forteresse qu'elle essayait de construire et elle se laissa glisser sur le parquet de la salle d'eau, rapprochant ses genoux près de sa poitrine pour étouffer les sanglots qui la trahissaient. Elle devait être forte, se répétait-elle. Elle devait être plus forte si elle voulait survivre, qu'elle devienne la fille de Voldemort ou qu'elle reste la même née-moldue qu'elle était quelques semaines auparavant, elle savait que rien ne serait facile. Elle devait être forte. Elle devait s'endurcir. Elle devait cesser de penser à ses parents, ses parents adoptifs qui lui avaient menti toute sa vie et à qui elle n'avait eu ni le courage, ni l'envie de les défier à ce propos. Elle devait cesser de penser au sang d'innocent collé sous ses ongles. Elle devait juste cesser de penser. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ?

 _ooo_

Elle traversa le couloir de Métamorphose à grande enjambée, esquivant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les élèves qui traînaient après la fin des cours, marmonnant des excuses quand elle entrait en contact avec l'un d'eux. Et évidemment, elle tomba sur Malfoy.

\- Oh Granger ! Fais attention où tu mets les pieds, les gens de ton espèce ont disparu pour moins que ça...

\- Ouais désolée, répondit-elle sans même se retourner, sans même mordre à l'hameçon.

Et elle chuta, toucha le sol si rapidement, qu'elle resta quelques secondes à terre, immobile. Puis elle se releva, se retourna, et Malfoy rangeait sa baguette avec un petit sourire narquois.

\- Oups désolé.

Il la fixa avec dédain un petit moment et se tourna vers Crabbe qui rigolait bêtement.

\- Pourrais-tu me donner un mouchoir ? La Sang-de-Bourbe m'a touché, on ne sait jamais quelles maladies ils ont ceux-là…

Elle serra les dents alors qu'il essuyait sa manche avec dégoût. Elle effleura sa baguette, sentant la colère accumulée ces derniers jours faire surface. Pendant un instant, une courte seconde, elle avait envie de lui dévoiler la vérité. De lui avouer qu'il était son petit cousin, qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne, qu'il l'avait insulté, insulter son sang, son rang, avec inexactitude pendant toutes ses années. Elle avait les mots sur le bout de la langue. Elle n'avait qu'à ouvrir la bouche pour voir son visage perdre de son indifférence, de son aristocratie. Comme elle aimerait voir la crainte sur son visage, comme elle aimerait le voir ramper à ses pieds comme l'être immonde qu'il était. Mais elle n'était pas comme lui, elle n'était pas comme eux, elle se répéta. Elle respira une grande bouffée d'oxygène et s'éloigna avant qu'elle ne se trahisse elle-même, un goût amer dans la bouche.

ooo

Le mercredi suivant, elle se trouvait devant la porte du bureau de Rogue, la main sur sa baguette.

Elle espérait être de retour dans la Salle Commune avant Harry. Elle savait qu'il ne l'admettrait pas mais il appréciait le soulagement qu'apportait l'essence de Dictame sur sa main meurtrie. Si elle n'était pas rentrée, il irait se coucher les nerfs à vif et même la nuit n'effacerait pas sa colère, sa rancœur et les sentiments négatifs qu'il portait dans son sac. Ron dormirait déjà probablement, exténué par ce qu'il faisait mais qu'il ne voulait pas révéler. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour veiller à ce qu'Harry s'endorme moins malheureux. C'était comme s'occuper d'un petit chiot. Mais sans le jeu. Sans les câlins. Mais tout le monde devait jouer son rôle.

Elle s'accrocha à sa baguette tout en frappant deux fois à la porte, et la serra davantage quand elle entra dans le bureau. Cette fois, elle n'était pas particulièrement surprise par le décor, ni par l'étroitesse de la pièce. Elle n'y était certainement pas habituée, et elle pensait d'ailleurs que c'était impossible d'être confortable là, sous le lac et ses eaux verdâtres, mais elle emplit ses poumons d'air pour se donner le courage nécessaire et approcha du bureau du professeur Rogue.

\- Bonjour professeur.

Son fauteuil se retourna, et il l'observait, les jambes croisées, un livre fermé sur les genoux. Elle fit un pas en arrière, surprise, peut-être légèrement effrayée.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger.

Elle ne quitta pas son regard, tout du moins pendant une dizaine de seconde puis elle baissa les yeux sous le poids de son inspection.

\- Un manque cruel de caractère… Il soupira en décroisant les jambes.

Elle releva les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Avait-il réellement l'audace de la critiquer devant elle ? Du moins, comme ça, sans qu'elle n'ait rien à se reprocher. Probablement qu'à ses yeux, sa simple existence était à reprocher. La simple obligation de devoir assister la fille de son Maître à survivre était à reprocher.

\- J'ai lu… hmm.. un livre sur le langage corporel… de Diana Hamerg et...

\- C'est la seule chose que vous savez faire, Miss Granger, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pardon ?

\- _Lire_ , Miss Granger. Savez-vous faire autre chose que _lire_ ?

Il accentuait ce dernier mot, pour le ridiculiser, pour le rouler dans la boue et elle serra les dents. Non pas parce qu'il l'insultait encore une fois, mais parce qu'il sous-entendait que lire était stupide, une activité anodine. Lire était sa vie, elle avait tout appris à travers les livres. Elle avait appris l'amitié, l'aventure, la tristesse. Plus tard, elle avait appris l'Histoire, les Sciences, les langues, les Potions, tout.

Elle ne sut pas exactement ce qu'il lui prit. Si c'était son égo légèrement entaché, le manque de sommeil qui se faisait doucement ressentir, ou la colère qu'elle accumulait mais sa bouche s'ouvrit trop vite à son goût.

\- Je sais compter aussi. Chanter au besoin.

Elle esquissa un très léger sourire, tout fin et discret, parce que ça faisait néanmoins du bien de s'exprimer.

\- Et être impertinente, certainement.

Elle ne répondit pas et son sourire satisfait disparu de son visage.

\- Donc parmi vos nombreux _talents_ , quels sont ceux qui vous seront utiles face au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis la referma. Quand elle y réfléchissait, elle n'avait aucune arme pour elle. Elle avait bien sa baguette, mais elle n'était capable de faire face à un adulte, et encore moins le terrible Voldemort et ses acolytes.

\- Hmm… Pas de réponse ? Vous n'êtes certainement pas athlétique comme vos deux amis, vous êtes incapable de repousser votre Epouvantard… A moins d'avoir un talent caché, Miss Granger, votre survie ne repose pas sur grand-chose.

\- Je suis logique, elle déclara simplement. Suffisamment logique pour déjouer votre énigme en première année.

Il ne prêta aucune attention à sa réponse, et continua simplement son inspection.

\- Et vous êtes irrégulière aussi.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Ses notes avaient toujours été les mêmes, ses amis aussi, ses faiblesses et ses points forts aussi.

\- Vous arrivez dans mon bureau, bégayante, incapable d'aligner deux mots mais une fois que votre crédibilité est remise en question, vous semblez vous réveiller. Votre comportement est inconstant, étiré entre la jeune demoiselle attirée par la reconnaissance, le savoir et le pouvoir. Définie par la puissance, la force, le caractère. Et par l'image que vous voulez montrer, celle de la gentille Gryffondor, je-sais-tout-qui-aide-tout-le-monde, qui soutient les opprimés, qui a besoin des autres pour exister. Vous vous êtes toujours battue contre celle que vous êtes et celle que vous aimeriez être, Miss Granger. Mais vous surjouez. Je l'ai remarqué. _Il_ le remarquera certainement.

Il y eu un léger silence et il se leva enfin de son fauteuil et contourna son bureau pour se rapprocher d'elle. Elle n'aimait pas cette nouvelle proximité, son aura sombre qui la submergeait. Elle n'aimait pas sentir toute ses cellules se rebeller, son instinct qui lui priait de fuir. Elle avala sa salive et inspira doucement, afin de faire régner le calme en elle. Mais il n'avait pas tort. Elle était à la fois effrayée et déterminée à se battre, effacée mais volontaire. Elle n'était pas comme il la décrivait, si sournoise, si fausse, si Serpentard.

\- Je ne suis pas comme eux, professeur. Et je ne serai pas comme eux.

Elle clarifia finalement après une longue minute inconfortable. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait à tout prix l'exprimer. Elle ne savait pas si c'était davantage pour lui ou pour elle. Elle secoua la tête. Elle savait qui elle était et ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était l'ami d'Harry et elle voulait que la guerre se termine.

\- C'est à dire ?

Il ne sembla pas perturbé par son affirmation et haussa simplement un sourcil.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas une meurtière… et je ne compte pas l'être.

\- Vous vous apprêtez à vous engager dans une guerre où vous êtes personnellement attaquée. Si votre vie est menacée, hésiterez-vous à utiliser le sortilège de la Mort ?

\- Bien sûr !

Il fit demi-tour et renifla de dédain.

\- Vous êtes bien trop immature… Si quelqu'un souhaite vous tuer, la seule façon d'en être libérer, est de le tuer. Vous devez être familier avec le diction : dent pour dent, œil pour œil ?

\- Oui mais…

Il se retourna, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, un demi-sourire sur le visage. Elle sentait qu'il se moquait d'elle, se moquait de son innocence, de sa stupidité comme il le qualifiait.

\- Je ne veux pas tuer pour le plaisir, je ne veux pas torturer des innocents, je ne veux pas m'attaquer à des familles de moldus, simplement pour une histoire de pureté du sang.

Elle trouvait qu'elle semblait confiante dans ses propos, dans ses convictions. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas, sa voix non plus. Son visage était probablement un peu rouge, elle sentait le sang dans ses joues.

\- Et pourtant, vous n'hésitez pas à vous méfier des Sang-Pur non ? Des Serpentards, plus exactement ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et réfléchit quelques secondes. Peut-être qu'elle faisait moins confiance aux Serpentard qu'aux élèves des autres maisons, peut-être qu'elle se laissait influencer par la réputation que portait cette maison. Elle savait que Ron était très biaisé, qu'il dénigrait les élèves de Serpentard pour la seule raison d'avoir été envoyé à Serpentard. Il avait emporté Harry avec lui. Mais elle ? Elle se trouvait plus tolérante, mais elle avait probablement une once de méfiance à l'égard de ces élèves-là. Peut-être qu'elle aussi se faisait avoir par ces préjudices. Mais avait-elle le choix quand on la détestait pour sa simple existence ?

Finalement, elle baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas, son absence de réponse, de contestation parlait d'elle-même.

\- Vous êtes bien trop jeune pour prendre part dans une guerre que vous n'arrivez à peine à comprendre. Mais ouvrez les yeux Miss Granger, les idéologies sont certes différentes mais la propagande, les mesures prises, les discriminations sont les mêmes dans les deux camps. Il n'y a pas que du blanc et du noir. Comme il n'y a pas que la Magie et la Magie noire. Vous avez hérité de la puissance de vos parents et vous avez le droit d'en tirer profit. Quelque soit votre but. Vous voulez vous battre pour Dumbledore ? Soyez consistante, utilisez les mêmes armes que votre adversaire.

\- Mais…

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de torturer vos adversaires, par Merlin. Je vous demande de vous battre et d'employer les ressources à votre disposition.

Elle le regardait toujours avec des yeux à moitié effrayée, à moitié confuse. Que voulait-il dire ? Qu'elle devait utiliser la Magie Noire ?

\- Quand on vous donne une baguette, vous pouvez faire le ménage avec, d'autres s'en serviront en tant qu'Auror et d'autres seront des Mages Noirs. Mais tout le monde a une baguette, tout le monde lance des sortilèges. La question essentielle à laquelle vous devez être en mesure de répondre est : Que voulez-vous faire avec votre baguette ?

Il était désormais face à elle, et elle remarqua que sa bouche était sèche, que sa gorge était sèche.

\- Vous répondrez à cette question, et vous rechercherez des sortilèges de magie noire et imaginerez comment vous pourriez les détourner pour votre utilisation. Je veux votre devoir le plus rapidement possible.

Elle hocha la tête et inspira doucement une bouffée d'oxygène quand il s'éloigna d'elle.

\- Vous pouvez disposer et j'espère que vous avez compris et _intégrer_ la leçon d'aujourd'hui.

Elle recula à petit pas et se retourna. La main sur la poignée de la porte, elle hésita quelques secondes.

\- Vous feriez un bon professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.

Elle sourit timidement, gentiment, peut-être sa façon de le remercier pour le temps qu'il lui accordait. Il releva la tête du livre qu'il avait devant lui et son visage ne laissait rien paraître.

\- Faîtes passer le mot à M. le Directeur. Peut-être qu'il vous écoutera.

Elle sourit légèrement et ressortit puis claqua doucement la grande porte en bois. Et elle expira. Elle desserra sa prise sur sa baguette et grimaça, la douleur se faisant sentir dans ses articulations. Sa leçon n'avait pas duré longtemps, et bien que ce cours n'avait pas été complètement inutile, elle n'avait pas non plus appris grand-chose de nouveau. Si elle se faisait attaquée demain, elle serait toujours aussi pathétique. Pathétique, c'est comme ça qu'elle se sentait. Il lui avait dit, elle n'avait aucun talent, mis à part la chance de partager les forces de Voldemort et Bellatrix. Elle devait accepter qui elle était. Pourquoi elle était parfois un peu lunatique, pourquoi elle était si caractérielle quand ses deux parents adoptifs n'étaient que calme et douceur. Elle devait juste accepter qu'elle était la fille de Voldemort et en tirer profit du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Et ce, sans se perdre.

 _ooo_

\- Miss Granger, un mot je vous prie.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et son cœur rata un battement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ? Demanda Ron en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être pour annuler notre prochaine session…

Elle avait trouvé difficile de raconter ses deux premières leçons à Harry et Ron, parce qu'évidemment, ils voulaient savoir les moindres faits et gestes de leur professeur détesté. Mais, c'était personnel, peut-être trop, trop psychologique, trop intime pour partager ces moments-là. Elle s'était contentée de dire qu'il ne lui avait rien appris pour l'instant et qu'il ne faisait pas grand-chose, à part l'insulter. Et sans étonnement, les garçons avaient accepté cette vérité.

\- Je vous retrouve dans la Grande Salle, elle reprit en s'avançant vers le bureau du professeur avec une fausse confiance.

Il attendit que le dernier élève soit sorti pour faire claquer la porte d'un coup de baguette et il baissa les yeux vers elle.

\- Miss Granger, que vous avais-je demandé comme devoir ?

Elle ne prit pas une seconde pour réfléchir et répéta mot pour mot sa consigne.

\- Je vois que vous avez donc retenu mes directives. Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans ces simples mots, Miss Granger ?

\- Tout était clair, professeur.

Il se leva doucement de sa chaise et s'appuya sur son bureau de ses bras et s'avança. Il avait l'air grand ainsi, imposant.

\- Alors pourquoi, par Merlin, n'avez-vous pas rendu un devoir acceptable comme vous savez les produire ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse.

\- Ou peut-être parce que je fais don de mon temps, que votre assiduité pendant ses leçons n'est pas notée, estimez-vous que vous n'aviez pas de temps à perdre sur un devoir facultatif ? Vous êtes bien comme votre cher Potter, partisante du moindre effort.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

\- Ou alors, vous êtes suffisamment stupide pour croire que votre devoir me satisferait. Je cite « J'aimerai faire le bien... » Quel âge avez-vous Miss Granger ? N'avez-vous pas compris que le bien est une notion surfaite ? Et vos sortilèges… Je vous ai demandé de chercher des sortilèges de Magie Noire ! Je n'étais pas au courant que Confringo faisait partie de cette catégorie.

Ses narines se dilataient et elle pouvait voir qu'il était réellement en colère, que ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

\- Alors qui êtes-vous Miss Granger ? Fainéante ou stupide ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche et aucun son n'en sortit et elle baissa les yeux quelques secondes. C'était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas porté autant d'attention à ce devoir qu'à celui de métamorphose, mais elle avait néanmoins recherché quelques sortilèges.

\- Je n'avais pas accès aux livres de Magie Noire. Ils sont enfermés dans la Réserve…

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche et n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il recula légèrement et retourna dans son siège, derrière son bureau.

\- Et c'est bien sur quelque chose qui vous a arrêté auparavant, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle voulut répondre mais décida que le silence serait à son avantage. Il agita sa baguette et trois énormes tomes apparurent devant elle.

\- Si vous ne fournissez pas les efforts nécessaires, ne comptez plus sur moi pour vous aider à survivre, nous sommes bien d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et attrapa les gros livres. Quand elle les toucha, elle sentit la magie vibrer en eux et elle recula, surprise.

\- Cessez vos enfantillages, ce temps est révolu.

Elle n'osa pas le regarder et se retourna rapidement, les livres pulsant contre sa poitrine.

\- Miss Granger, n'essayez même pas de lancer un de ces sortilèges en mon absence, vous m'avez compris ?

\- Oui professeur.

Elle avait cru qu'il était simplement précautionneux, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle blesse ses contemporains. Jamais, elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il souhaitait la protéger.

ooo

Elle était à la bibliothèque, penchée sur un livre de sortilège si sombre qu'elle avait métamorphosé la couverture pour apparaître inoffensive. Il y avait longtemps déjà qu'elle avait fini ses devoirs, et une fois la dernière goutte d'encre séchée sur son parchemin, elle n'avait pas voulu sortir pour regarder l'entraînement des garçons.

Dans tous les cas, elle n'aurait pas été capable de rester assise à les observer sans rien faire. Elle n'arrivait plus à simplement croiser les bras. Rogue l'avait convaincue. Elle se retrouverait un jour face à face avec des Mangemorts. Et chaque minute, chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, la rapprochait de ce moment, et elle ne pouvait pas perdre ces précieux moments. Alors elle lisait. Elle lisait toujours et encore. Même si Rogue pouvait en rire, elle trouvait ça important. Elle ne pouvait pas pratiquer, elle ne pouvait pas s'entraîner à jeter des sortilèges offensifs dans tous les coins, et ce n'était certainement pas en classe avec Ombrage qu'elle pouvait parfaire sa technique. En lisant, elle avait au moins l'impression qu'elle progressait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et à vrai dire, une fois qu'elle avait ouvert un livre sur les Forces du Mal, elle avait eu quelques difficultés à le refermer. Les Forces du Mal ou la Magie Noire avait été classés ainsi par le ministère, contenant des sorts et des potions plus ou moins inoffensives. Elle se rappelait même un sortilège de cuisine dans un des livres. C'était simplement à la guise du Ministre. Il n'y avait pas que des sortilèges Impardonnables. Elle était surprise de constater qu'à part les trois Impardonnables, les autres n'étaient pas plus dangereux que Diffindo, Expulso ou Incendio. Ils étaient peut-être un peu plus impressionnant, elle n'allait pas mentir que le Feudeymon semblait plus effrayant qu'un simple Incendio mais le but était le même : Mettre le feu à quelque chose. Evidemment, il fallait passer outre les sortilèges qui donnaient l'impression de se faire arracher les entrailles, bouillir le cerveau et certains pouvaient donner des frissons dans le dos, mais seulement parce qu'ils étaient suffisamment détaillés pour. Mais elle était certaine qu'ils étaient tous dérivés des sortilèges que tout le monde apprenait à l'école, et ça c'était une chose assez effrayante.

Elle pensait avoir compris la leçon de Rogue, tout était une question d'intention. Elle pouvait très bien éclater la tête de quelqu'un à l'aide d'un Maléfice Explosif, elle pouvait aspirer toute l'oxygène de ses poumons et le laisser suffoquer avec un simple sort de Glue Perpétuelle.

La définition d'un sortilège de Magie Noire se présentait ainsi : Qui altère l'ordre naturel, ou qui enfreint le libre arbitre d'autrui. Elle avait envie d'en rire. Parce que c'était la simple définition de la magie. Le sortilège de lévitation contournait les lois de la physique. Le maléfice du Saucisson empêchait à quelqu'un de bouger le moindre orteil. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Y avait-il quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas ? Quelque chose qu'elle avait omis ? Alors elle se plongea dans les livres, et elle creusa dans ses recherches.

 _ooo_

Après quelques jours, la curiosité avait pris le dessus. Elle avait effleuré la surface du sujet avec les garçons mais la conversation n'avait pas été aussi facile qu'elle l'avait cru. Ils l'avaient regardée en fronçant les sourcils et elle sentait, elle pouvait presque goûter la méfiance qu'ils ressentaient. Elle avait dû les rassurer et en rire, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance finalement, comme si elle n'avait pas passé deux jours à se poser la question. Et puis, elle avait pris sa plume et envoyer un hibou à Viktor Krum. Parce qu'après tout, il avait étudié la Magie Noire à Dumstrang. Et si on l'enseignait ce n'était peut-être pas si _terrible_ , si _horrible_ , après tout.

Une journée ne s'était pas écoulée avant qu'elle ne reçoive sa réponse, elle avait survolé ses mots, les banalités qu'il pouvait raconter, jusqu'à trouver ce qui l'intéressait :

« Nous étudions la Magie Noire qu'à partir de la Sixième Année et nous la pratiquons à peine. Nous étudions beaucoup la théorie, la formulation des sorts et pourquoi ils étaient interdits. Mais je pense que si nous abordions ce sujet dans un cadre structuré et contrôlé, c'est pour éviter que nous le fassions par nous-même et n'importe comment. »

Elle ignora le passage où il lui déconseillait fortement de jeter un sortilège sans supervision et se leva en gardant près d'elle un des livres que Rogue lui avait confié. Dans l'intimité qu'offrait une salle abandonnée, elle ouvrit le livre là où elle avait laissé sa plume à l'intérieur et étudia plus sérieusement le sortilège.

Rogue lui avait contre-indiqué de lancer un sortilège, mais il ne lui avait pas ouvertement interdit, n'est-ce pas ? Et peut-être pensait-il qu'elle essayerait quelque chose contre ses camarades, quelque chose de dangereux. Mais le sortilège qu'elle avait trouvé, qui ressemblait à celui qu'elle produisait depuis sa Première Année était innocent, simple. Alors, avec une légère hésitation, elle sortit sa baguette de son sac, elle la fit glisser entre ses doigts, le temps de se faire un avis.

Que risquait-elle ? Pouvait-elle être renvoyée de Poudlard ? Elle trembla à cette idée. Mais pouvait-il réellement lui arriver quelque chose ? Après tout, elle avait réussi à préparer une potion réglementée quand elle avait treize ans. Pourquoi ce serait différent maintenant ? Mais pourquoi voulait-elle absolument faire de la Magie Noire ? Voulait-elle se prouver quelque chose ? Quoi ? Qu'elle pouvait pratiquer la Magie Noire et être toujours du bon côté de la guerre ? Qu'elle était capable de pratiquer la Magie Noire ? Peut-être pouvait-elle demander au professeur Rogue quel était l'attrait de la Magie Noire ? Peut-être même lui laisserait-il l'opportunité de lancer ce sortilège. Après tout, il lui avait dit qu'elle ne devait pas pratiquer en son absence, ce qui sous-entendait que ce serait possible avec lui. Elle soupira. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort mais il fallait croire que sans les garçons, son courage de Gryffondor ne valait qu'une mornille. Elle ferma le livre, le rangea dans le fond de son sac puis, à contre cœur, elle y laissa sa baguette avant de rejoindre les garçons dans la Salle Commune.

ooo

Elle avait seulement fermé les yeux quelques secondes, peut-être quelques minutes, et pour une fois, son matelas avait épousé ses formes après l'avoir repoussé toutes ces nuits. Seulement, quand elle se réveilla, le dortoir était plongé dans une obscurité angoissante. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas même celui de la respiration de ses colocataires. Pas même le grincement habituel du château. Tout semblait mort et vide. Elle attrapa sa baguette et lança un rapide Lumos et se détendit légèrement en voyant la figure des filles sous leurs couettes. Elle se changea rapidement en pyjama, éteignit sa baguette et glissa à nouveau sous les couvertures avant que le brouillard dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis son réveil ne disparaisse. Mais elle resta étendue sur le dos, les yeux clos, inspirant puis expirant régulièrement, les battements de son cœur raisonnant dans ses oreilles, tamponnant dans ses artères. Le sommeil ne vint pas la chercher pour autant. Elle changea de position à de nombreuses reprises puis se redressa plusieurs minutes. Elle soupira avant de prendre sa baguette et son sac et sortit discrètement de la pièce. Il n'était pas question que son cerveau se joue d'elle cette nuit.

Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée dans la Salle Commune et ouvrit le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main, en espérant sombrer dans le sommeil dès la lecture des premiers mots. Mais elle se laissa absorber, envoûter par le livre, si bien qu'une heure plus tard, elle tenait à nouveau sa baguette en main. Mais cette fois, elle n'hésita pas.

\- Purpuragnis, prononça-t-elle distinctement en encerclant le petit bocal en verre devant elle.

Son cœur battait plus rapidement, et ses veines s'enflammaient au passage de l'adrénaline que son corps libérait dans son sang. Sa baguette vibrait légèrement, mais ce n'était pas un sentiment désagréable. C'était comme la chaleur d'un bain chaud qui se répandait dans tout son corps.

Aussitôt, des petites flammes violettes s'échappèrent du bout de bois et Hermione les enferma rapidement à l'intérieur de la prison de verre. Elles semblaient danser, innocentes, naïves sur une musique qu'elles seules pouvaient entendre. Elle les observa un long instant, comme envoûtée par leur grâce et la jolie couleur pourpre qu'elles produisaient. Puis elle détourna le regard, et tout semblait si normal, si commun, si fade à côté des jolies flammes violettes. Mais rien n'était différent.

Intriguée et d'autant plus confuse, elle continua, jusqu'au petit matin, à étudier quelques sortilèges de Magie Noire, qui aux yeux de la Cinquième Année, ne représentait aucun danger.

ooo

Elle avait à peine posé le pied à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle qu'elle se sentit attirée, tirée plutôt, en arrière par le col de sa cape. Elle s'agita pour se défaire de la prise mais gela sur place quand une voix sèche susurra à son oreille et qu'un souffle chaud glissa sur son cou.

\- Vous ne pouviez évidemment pas vous en empêcher, petite idiote ?

Elle arrêta de respirer quelques secondes, et ses intestins semblaient tourner dans tous les sens, ses jambes menaçaient de la lâcher. Elle le repoussa, repoussa son visage blafard et ses cheveux gras loin d'elle et se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle était certaine qu'il pouvait percevoir le tremblement de sa mâchoire ou le manque de couleur sur son visage mais d'une voix qu'elle espérait suffisamment confiante pour le tromper, elle lui répondit.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ne faîtes pas l'ignorante.

Il appuyait chacun de ses mots, les articulait distinctement. Il la fixa un instant, attrapa son bras avec force et la traîna dans l'abysse des cachots. Il la lâcha une fois dans son antre, dans l'antre du serpent.

\- A la seconde où vous êtes entrée dans la Grande Salle, j'étais au courant de votre manquement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de prononcer un mot.

\- Ne me mentez pas, Miss Granger. Votre magie, auparavant si blanche et innocente, était turbulente, désordonnée, indigente. Je suis certain que vos camarades les plus perceptifs ont pu remarquer ce changement.

Elle ne bougea pas, cligna simplement des paupières, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'elle pouvait faire.

\- Ne vous avais-je pas prévenu ?

Qu'elle se ferait prendre si elle lançait un sortilège de Magie Noire ? Non, elle n'avait pas été au courant. Elle n'aurait pas fait cette erreur autrement.

\- Une réponse, Miss Granger.

Il commençait à perdre patience, sa carotide battait le sang avec force et ses poings serrés le trahissaient.

\- Oui professeur.

Il n'esquissa pas un seul mouvement pendant une longue minute.

\- Vous n'avez rien à redire ? Aucune excuse inutile que vous, Gryffondor, chérissez ?

Elle hocha la tête négativement, le regard vers le sol.

\- Et vous pensez peut-être que cela me suffira ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Miss Granger, pourquoi, malgré mon avertissement, avez-vous lancé un sortilège de Magie Noire ?

\- Hmm…

\- Votre éloquence est remarquable.

Elle inspira de l'air, ou du courage, elle ne savait pas trop. Elle avait eu tort, c'est tout ce qui était important sur le moment.

\- Je… Je faisais des recherches et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi certains sortilèges étaient classés comme de la Magie Noire alors qu'ils sont moins dangereux que ceux qu'on peut apprendre ici.

\- Alors vous vous êtes dit que vous alliez essayer ?

\- J'imagine, oui.

\- Imbécile ! Ignorante !

\- Mais ce n'était pas important ! Enfin le sortilège a fonctionné et voilà, Poudlard est toujours debout !

\- Vous pensez réellement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, professeur Dumbledore, Grindewald ont été attiré, envoûté par quelque chose sans intérêt, sans danger, peut-être ?

\- Non… Mais...

\- Comment pensez-vous justifier votre mauvais jugement ? Ce n'est pas un mythe, Miss Granger. Un sortilège et votre magie a déjà changé. Un ou deux supplémentaires et votre baguette ne vous répondra plus.

Elle laissa le temps glisser, s'écouler. Le temps qu'elle réalise son erreur, son idiotie.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est une magie si destructrice, si addictive alors que les sortilèges ne sont pas si offensifs.

Il croisa les bras derrière son dos et d'une voix froide, glaçante, il lui posa une question qui l'effrayait un peu. Il ne l'aurait jamais admis mais il n'aimait pas la tournure qu'avait pris les événements. Il était supposé lui apprendre à se défendre, à se battre, à faire face aux horreurs qui l'attendaient. Et deux cours auront été suffisants à son âme sombre, luciférienne pour aliéner l'innocente gamine.

\- Quel sortilège avez-vous lancé, Miss Granger ?

\- Purpuragnis, elle commença avec confiance. J'ai étudié le sortilège et c'est tout simplement des flammes violettes. Je faisais déjà des flammes bleues quand j'étais en Première Année.

Il ferma les yeux et passa ses mains sur son visage puis il la fixa. Il fixa ses yeux marron qui brillaient d'assurance, d'arrogance et il ne pouvait pas retenir les insultes qui sortaient de sa bouche. Il savait qu'elle avait probablement eu son compte, mais elle les méritait amplement. Elle était si ignorante, si inepte et elle ne le comprenait pas. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre.

\- Vous êtes vraiment une imbécile.

Elle soupira, fatiguée, énervée. Confuse.

\- _Purpura fulminans_ est aussi une infection qui peut résulter dans la perte d'un membre. Alors oui, ce sortilège produit des flammes violettes. Malheureusement, si elles entrent en contact avec le derme, elles dévorent la chair.

Elle cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle avait l'impression que son sang avait cessé de couler dans ses veines, qu'elle avait cessé de respirer. Il s'amusait d'observer l'indéfectible gamine perdre son audace, son insupportable et arrogante confiance. Il se délectait de son expression horrifiée. Il savourait la douleur de la culpabilité qui devait la ronger.

\- Pensez-vous toujours que ce soit un sortilège si inoffensif ?

Elle hocha la tête, serrant les dents pour éviter de pleurer.

\- J'espère que vous avez bien retenu la leçon, car vous avez enfreint la loi et je pourrais très bien vous dénoncer si vous vous avisiez de recommencer. Auquel cas, vous seriez, bien évidemment, expulser de Poudlard.

Il s'amusa, la défia presque de le contredire. Elle le voyait dans ses prunelles sombres. Elle apercevait cette étincelle cruelle et quelque chose en elle, quelque chose qui venait de la profondeur de ses entrailles rugissait et elle ne pouvait simplement pas lui offrir ce contentement, cette joie, cette victoire.

\- Dans ce cas, on me demandera probablement qui m'a appris la Magie Noire, votre nom pourrait probablement s'introduire dans la conversation.

Il ne sembla pas déconcerté et esquissa un léger sourire aux connotations dangereuses.

\- Auriez-vous l'audace de me menacer, Miss Granger ?

\- Certainement pas. Je réfléchis seulement aux conséquences.

Il l'observa un instant. Elle paraissait si innocente avec son visage pâle, ses grands yeux, son petit nez, ses cheveux en broussaille. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui inspirait la méfiance, pas quelqu'un aux accentuations sombres comme lui ou à l'allure fourbe comme Lucius Malfoy. Elle était comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme Dumbledore l'avait décrit quand il était enfant. Et c'était troublant.

\- Je n'aurais certainement pas cru cela venant de vous. Et je ne saurais dire si c'est la Magie Noire en vous qui parle, ou finalement la gentille fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une idée, peut être ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau, de récent. A douze ans, elle avait enflammé la cape du professeur Rogue. A quatorze ans, elle avait utilisé le Retourneur de Temps dans un cadre illégal, elle avait aussi attaqué Draco Malfoy violemment. Et l'année précédente, elle avait kidnappé une journaliste dans un bocal. Elle était insidieuse, elle l'avait toujours été, elle réalisa.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, puisque vous vous êtes montrée irresponsable, je vous prie de me retourner les livres qui vous ont été prêtés.

Elle hésita un instant, hésita entre l'envie de les lancer au visage du professeur, de s'en débarrasser et oublier l'erreur qu'elle avait commise. Mais il y avait aussi autre chose, comme si elle était attachée à ces livres-là, comme s'ils avaient de l'importance, une signification à ses yeux.

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle se décide et d'un sort d'attraction informulé, les trois livres quittèrent son sac et tombèrent sur le bureau.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas compris votre dernière leçon dans ce cas, elle déclara avec une voix faible, presque fragile.

\- Vous venez simplement de prouver que le monde n'est pas Noir ou Blanc.

Il venait simplement de prouver que Miss Granger pourrait rejoindre les Forces du Mal. Et il devait en informer le Directeur.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Elle avait déjà vu Rogue en position de duel quand elle était en Deuxième Année. Elle avait déjà remarqué la différence entre la position de Rogue et celle de son adversaire. Lockhart faisait face, le bras tendu en avant, les talons ancrés dans le sol et un sourire charmeur sur le visage. Rogue était de profil, son corps protégé en un mouvement de poignet, le bras flexible et un regard déterminé. Il était intimidant, si ce n'est effrayant. Elle avait aussi remarqué qu'Harry se battait différemment que Ron. Harry lançait rapidement ses maléfices, avec beaucoup de puissance et les années à pratiquer le Quidditch avait affûtées ses réflexes. Ron était naturel, avait grandit au milieu de la magie, il utilisait tout son corps quand il se battait le ralentissant légèrement mais donnait une force considérable à ses sortilèges. Elle n'était pas comme eux. Elle tenait sa baguette comme elle avait appris dans les livres, ses mouvements étaient toujours précis et fluide. Elle n'était pas rapide et ses réflexes n'étaient pas non plus remarquables. C'était ce qui la rendait excellente en Métamorphose mais tout juste adéquate lors d'un duel.

La fois précédente, le professeur Rogue l'avait poussée dans une classe vide dans les Cachots et avait conjuré une cible devant elle. A l'abri derrière elle, il lui avait indiqué des sortilèges à lancer. Parfois, elle avait marqué une seconde d'hésitation avant de conjurer le sort.

\- Vous seriez morte maintenant, il déclara d'une voix monotone.

A d'autres reprises, elle avait manqué la cible.

\- Et voilà que vos intestins sont sur le sol.

Rien n'était jamais suffisamment bien, pas même acceptable.

\- Soutenez votre poignet, Miss Granger. Relevez votre bras, Miss Granger. Plus rapidement, Miss Granger. Ne soyez pas si transparente, Miss Granger. Restez de profil, Miss Granger.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu son nom prononcé, ou plutôt craché, autant de fois en une heure. Même en une journée entière, à vrai dire.

Il n'était même pas impressionné quand elle réussissait à lancer un sortilège informulé.

\- Vous manquez toujours de puissance, Miss Granger.

Mais elle continuait, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui donner raison, elle ne voulait pas le voir satisfait, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre dire qu'elle était une Gryffondor pleurnicharde. Elle avait fini d'être cette personne. Elle était déterminée à lui montrer ce qu'était un vrai Gryffondor. Pleins de courage et de volonté.

Mais toute la volonté du monde ne pouvait l'aider. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle le réalisa réellement quand devant elle, se trouvait Rogue, et qu'il s'apprêtait à l'attaquer.

\- Miss Granger, l'exercice d'aujourd'hui est très simple. Je vous attaque et vous devez seulement vous défendre. Préparez-vous.

Elle avala une boule dans sa gorge et inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène puis lui fit un signe de tête. Elle eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'un éclair bleu se dirigeait vers elle.

\- Protego !

Le sortilège se heurta contre son bouclier et elle recula sous l'effet du choc. Le souffle coupé, elle releva la tête pour voir un autre maléfice foncer devant elle. Elle l'esquiva de peu et se concentra sur Rogue, sur les mouvements que faisait sa baguette. A plusieurs reprises, elle réussi à balayer les sortilèges que Rogue lui envoyait mais il était de plus en plus rapide, et elle de plus en plus lente à réagir. Elle reculait d'un pas à chaque fois jusqu'à ce que son dos soit collé au mur. Un sort violet passa sa garde et toucha son bras, elle grimaça et porta sa main à l'endroit où elle avait été touché pour y trouver du sang. Son sang.

\- Stop ! Cria t-elle.

Mais il ne l'écouta et lança un autre sortilège qui toucha sa jambe. Elle sentit ses muscles se contracter douloureusement, comme une crampe, et elle tomba au sol. Elle se redressa seulement pour trouver la baguette de Rogue enfoncée dans son cou. Son visage était inexpressif mais ses yeux portaient une détermination et un feu qu'elle n'aimait pas.

Elle repoussa sa baguette et lâcha la sienne avant de faire rouler les muscles de sa jambe sous ses doigts.

\- Je vous avais demandé d'arrêter ! Vous m'avez blessé !

Il ne sembla pas déconcerté par ses accusations, et elle n'était pas surprise. Il savait parfaitement avec quoi il l'avait attaquée, il savait probablement ce qui l'avait touchée. Il savait tout, après tout.

\- Et alors ?

Il était, de nouveau, composé, droit, sans une moindre trace de leur échange.

\- Je saigne !

\- Et donc ? Pensez-vous que le Seigneur des Ténèbres cessera ses attaques si vous êtes blessée ? Pensez-vous que lorsqu'il vous tient sous l'emprise d'un Doloris, que vos os se brisent, que le sang se goûte dans votre bouche, il s'arrêtera simplement parce que vous lui demandez ? J'ai bien peur que la politesse possède ses limites, Miss Granger.

Il s'amusait d'elle. Il se moquait d'elle, de sa bêtise avec son petit rictus au bout des lèvres.

\- Eh bien la prochaine fois, je saurai quoi utiliser quand je serai mis en binôme avec un de vos Serpentards.

\- Je remarque que vous devenez de plus en plus agressive, Miss Granger.

Elle ne répondit pas et se releva doucement.

\- En position, il lui ordonna.

\- Encore ? Mais…

\- Quelle excuse inventez-vous encore ? Vous êtes fatiguée, blessée ? C'est parfait, c'est ainsi que vous apprendrez. Le monde n'est certainement pas agréable.

Et il lança un maléfice, puis un second et tellement d'autres qu'elle n'arrivait plus à les compter, elle n'arrivait plus à suivre.

\- Ne restez pas immobile. Probablement avec un cerveau comme le vôtre, vous êtes capable de deux choses à la fois, non ?!

Elle pouvait entendre la colère dans sa voix. Ce n'était pas la même chose qu'Harry ou Ron, pas une colère rouge et flagrante. Non, c'était comme une colère constante, fortifiée pierre par pierre. Une pierre qu'il avait apposé à chaque blessure. Et elle était la cible facile.

Elle essaya de bouger, mais c'était plus compliqué de rester concentrée sur les sortilèges. Et ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux, et de plus en plus puissants. Elle n'arrivait pas à les balayer et son bouclier prenait trop de temps à s'ériger. Elle ne comptait même plus les sorts qu'elle avait reçu mais elle savait que si elle était dans un vrai combat, elle serait déjà morte. Ou agonisante. Elle sentait plusieurs brûlures sur ses bras, des coupures par ci, par là. Il ne jouait pas. Il ne lançait pas de Sortilège d'Allégresse. Il préparait déjà sa bataille.

\- C'était une performance pitoyable, il conclut finalement.

Elle respirait rapidement, essoufflée et repoussa les cheveux qui lui collait au visage. Mais elle resta sans voix. A la fois parce qu'elle n'avait pas la force de le contredire, et parce qu'elle n'avait pas de raison de le contredire. Il se dirigea vers la porte, prêt à la renvoyer, sans pour autant, lui apporter des critiques constructives quand elle lui demanda d'une voix hésitante mais pleine d'espoir.

\- Comment est- _Il_ ?

Il se retourna vers elle et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Vous vous intéressez à votre père ? Comme c'est charmant, commenta t-il entre ses dents.

Elle baissa les yeux, comme si elle recevait un reproche, un jugement dont elle devait avoir honte.

\- Je… Oui j'imagine... Enfin, j'ai lu leurs dossiers aux archives. Ils étaient tous les deux des élèves brillants. Tom Jedusor était Préfet, puis Préfet-en-Chef. Il était décrit comme un modèle, destiné à un grand avenir. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il devienne ainsi ? Et Bellatrix… Elle a été emprisonné à Azkaban après avoir torturé les parents de Neville…

Elle n'aurait jamais dû entreprendre ses recherches, lire toutes les coupures de journaux qu'elle avait trouvé. Bien sûr, elle savait que ses parents étaient d'horribles personnes, elle savait qu'ils étaient cruels et déraisonnables. Mais, elle ne l'avait pas réellement compris. Pas avant ça.

\- Je suis déjà au courant, Miss Granger.

\- C'est que… je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis toujours en vie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne m'a pas tuée…

Elle se mordit la joue, la serra fort entre ses dents pour s'empêcher de pleurer et quand elle leva ses yeux brillants de larmes, il la dévisageait avec tant de dégoût, de mépris qu'elle voulait reprendre ses mots.

\- Me confondriez-vous avec un Psychomage, Miss Granger ?

Elle savait que c'était une question rhétorique, que toutes ses questions étaient rhétoriques, qu'il n'en avait rien à faire des réponses des autres, qu'il n'en avait rien à faire des autres. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait soutenu devant Dumbledore, pourquoi il disait qu'il voulait l'aider. Il voulait probablement prendre du plaisir en la torturant. Ça l'amusait sûrement de la voir ainsi. De l'entendre se tourner vers lui pour des réponses qu'elle ne pouvait pas trouver ailleurs. Elle commençait à comprendre Harry. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde se tournait contre lui.

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour tenir éloigné les larmes qui couleront sur ses joues plus tard et elle ouvrit la porte.

\- Rassurez-vous, je ne referai pas cette erreur.

 _ooo_

Pendant toute la fin de semaine, sa colère n'avait pas diminuée. Pire, à chaque fois qu'elle se remémorait la scène, elle devait serrer les dents pour ne pas prendre sa baguette et faire exploser la première chose devant elle. Elle en avait marre. Marre de Rogue, de ses remarques odieuses, de son expression sournoise. Elle en avait marre d'Ombrage qui la méprisait dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, elle en avait marre de ses cours inutiles. Elle en avait marre de ce monde. Parfois la simplicité de sa vie de moldu lui manquait. Là bas, il n'y avait pas de détraqueurs, il n'y avait pas de sortilège qui pouvait vous allonger les dents ou vous immobiliser sur place. Il y avait juste des hommes, et des femmes. Pas de loup-garou, pas de vampire ou de créatures encore plus étranges et dangereuses. Cette simplicité lui manquait. Et puis, l'idée lui était venue.

Elle voulait s'entraîner et écraser Rogue, lui décoller le visage et le lui faire avaler. Qu'il avale son arrogance, elle pensa. Et elle en avait parlé à Ron. Bien évidemment, elle n'avait pas formulé son idée de cette manière, quoique Ron aurait peut-être réagi avec plus d'enthousiasme pour cette raison. Mais quand ils avaient apporté l'idée à Harry qui rentrait de sa retenue, elle n'avait pas pu le laisser parler, de les accuser de ne pas savoir ce que c'était de se retrouver devant Voldemort.

\- Tu as raison, Harry. Elle commençait à parler, les poings serrés qui contenait la colère qu'elle ressentait mais qu'elle ne devait pas laisser sortir. Je n'ai jamais été confronté à Voldemort. Ron non plus. Mais un jour, je pourrais. Je ne te parle même pas de la possibilité qu'il apprenne la vérité mais simplement nous sommes tes amis et qu'il est après toi. Il y a des chances que tu te retrouves à nouveau en face de lui. Alors moi aussi. Et Ron aussi. Et parce que la probabilité que je me retrouve face à lui est plus grande, le professeur Rogue me donne des leçons. Et je n'arrive même pas à me défendre devant lui. Alors… sans parler de Voldemort, avec toutes les attaques de ces derniers jours, on doit être capable de se protéger contre les Mangemorts. Pas seulement moi ou toi, mais Ron, Fred et George, Ginny, Neville, tout le monde, Harry !

Ron hocha la tête, simplement et Harry sembla se calmer légèrement.

\- Ecoute… Penses-y . S'il te plaît, elle ajouta en insistant avant de monter les escaliers et de se cacher derrière les rideaux de son lit pour lire un livre de Défense.

 _ooo_

Elle était essoufflée, et couverte de sang. Encore. Comme toutes les autres fois. Et lui n'avait même pas un pli de travers sur sa longue cape. Elle n'arrivait même pas à le faire trébucher sur sa si longue cape. Elle n'arrivait même pas à lui arracher un pas en arrière.

\- Visiblement, vous n'êtes qu'une éponge capable d'absorber.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'inventer une excuse.

\- Vous ne faîtes preuve d'aucune originalité, vous utilisez les sortilèges comme vous les avez si bien appris, vous n'essayez même pas de camoufler vos intentions. Par Merlin, Miss Granger, réfléchissez ! Utilisez des informulés, inventez des sortilèges, soyez originale !

Bien sûr qu'elle avait pensé à tout cela, bien sûr qu'elle aurait aimé être en mesure de se battre comme ça. Elle savait qu'elle avait des difficultés. Elle savait que ce n'était pas inné pour elle. Elle devait sans cesse réfléchir à son prochain sort, à sa défense, à ne pas rester immobile, à varier ses sortilèges, et à ne pas le rater surtout. Et il lui répétait à chaque séance les mêmes choses sans pour autant lui apporter un début de réponse. Il ne l'aidait pas. Elle en était désormais certaine. Enfin quasiment certaine.

\- Je ne sais pas faire tout ça, ce n'est abordé qu'en sixième année ! Elle s'énerva.

\- Évidemment, c'est quelque chose qui vous arrête, n'est ce pas, Miss Granger ?

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Pendant un court instant, elle pensa qu'il faisait référence au Polynectar qu'elle avait préparé en Deuxième Année. Sous son regard appuyé, elle était certaine qu'il faisait référence à ça. Quasiment certaine, une nouvelle fois.

\- Et soyez un peu plus constante. Vous lancez un sortilège puis le suivant n'a aucune puissance. Une gamine de votre âge devrait pouvoir être capable de se contrôler ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue à perdre mon temps avec vous, s' _Il_ vous veut morte, vous n'aurez probablement pas la chance de Potter.

Il était direct, et franc. Il ne semblait pas même conscient de ses mots, ne l'ayant pas quitté du regard. Et elle ne voulait pas le laisser gagner, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser gagner encore. Le laisser l'écraser. Parfois, il y avait cette part d'elle même, qu'elle n'aimait pas, qui voulait le menacer de le vendre à Voldemort si elle se faisait attraper. Il la rendait méchante, ça elle en était certaine. Elle réprima sa colère, qui vivait en elle comme un éléphant endormi dans un magasin de porcelaine. Elle nourrissait constamment l'animal de potion de Sommeil, jusqu'au jour où elle le savait il ferait une tolérance, et que la porcelaine briserait en éclat. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être en face de Rogue. Ni même de quiconque à vrai dire.

\- Eh bien je vais vous laisser vous préparer pour votre visite de demain. Je vois bien à quel point elle vous angoisse. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez très bon pédagogue.

\- Vos soirées sont-elles si ennuyantes, Miss Granger, pour que vous souhaitiez les passer en retenue ?

Elle savait qu'elle avait dépassé la limite, et qu'elle devrait avoir une retenue pour sa remarque. Elle savait aussi qu'il devrait justifier sa retenue et que leurs leçons devaient rester secrètes. Elle en profitait un peu. Mais lui aussi après tout.

\- Je suis désolée, elle répondit sans penser prenez probablement le thé quotidiennement avec elle en parlant de ce cher M. Malfoy.

Il l'observa un instant, et elle ne savait pas s'il hésitait à la punir, ou s'il était surpris de son caractère. Finalement, il se détourna, et ouvrit la porte de la salle d'un mouvement de main.

\- Je ne bois pas de thé, il déclara simplement.

\- Voilà qui change tout, alors.

Elle quitta la salle avec un léger sourire de satisfaction sur le visage. Elle n'allait certainement plus se laisser marcher dessus.

 _ooo_

Elle avait pris quelques notes, juste écrit sur deux ou trois parchemins quelques idées pour leur première réunion, si jamais Harry ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- J'ai réfléchi à ce qu'on devrait faire au début et… heu… Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Hermione ?

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait commencer par élire un chef.

C'était la première chose qu'elle avait écrit sur son parchemin, parce qu'il fallait une figure d'autorité et même si c'était évident, il fallait que ce soit officiel pour que personne ne puisse le dénier.

\- C'est Harry, le chef, dit aussitôt Cho, d'un ton réprobateur.

Comme si Hermione pouvait prendre sa place. Comme si elle pouvait prendre la place de ce cher Harry, sauveur du monde, elle, la Je-Sais-Tout moldu. Elle inspira doucement. Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait. Légitimement, elle pouvait. Elle devrait, peut être. Mais sa place était en arrière plan, comme souvent. Comme toujours.

\- Oui, mais je pense qu'il faudrait procéder à un vrai vote.

Et ce qu'il fit pour ensuite s'accorder sur un nom de groupe, qui figurait en deuxième sur sa liste. Puis Harry commença sa leçon. Il se débrouillait bien, même très bien. Et à aucun moment, elle n'eut recours à ses notes. Elle l'observa se faufiler entre les personnes, corrigeant leurs gestes, leurs prononciations. Il était naturel et elle sourit devant cette vision. Puis d'un quart de poignet, elle désarma Ron, sans même prononcer l'incantation et elle réalisa qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance contre de réels Mangemorts, contre Rogue.

Quand la réunion se termina et qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les trois, elle laissa partir les garçons et s'attarda dans le coin, là où se trouvait des centaines de livres. Elle voulait simplement survoler les titres mais rapidement, elle se trouva avec une pile d'ouvrages sur le sol et elle se laissa immerger, dans un premier temps, par _Blessures et coupures le guide de tous les jours_ et se promit, à nouveau, qu'elle ne supplierait plus Rogue de s'arrêter parce qu'elle se vidait de son sang.

 _ooo_

Il y avait des choses qu'Hermione pouvait supporter : Ombrage et ses cours inutiles, Rogue et ses remarques assassines mais elle était beaucoup moins tolérante envers ses amis.

\- Je suis vraiment fier de tout le monde ce soir ! S'exclama Harry, une fois qu'ils étaient installés sur un fauteuil dans la Salle Commune. Même Neville a réussi à te désarmer, Hermione !

Elle sourit, mais avec restreinte. Seulement, pour une fois qu'il était possible de lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas toujours la meilleure, Ron ne laissa rien passer.

\- Si tu ne t'entraînais pas avec Rogue, qu'est ce que ça serait, hein 'Mione !

Elle se tourna vers lui, qui avait un sourire béat sur le visage et elle ne fut pas capable de fermer sa bouche, de contenir sa colère.

\- Tu penses réellement que je me bats comme ça avec Rogue ? Réfléchis Ronald, comment je devrais justifier ma technique ? Harry a vécu des choses, mais moi ? Où est-ce que j'aurais pu apprendre tout ça, moi ?

Ron devint rouge et se tourna vers Harry qui semblait, soudainement, chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Elle leur jeta un dernier regard, puis se leva et quitta la Salle Commune. C'est presque naturellement que ses pas la portèrent à la Salle sur Demande, elle passa trois fois devant le mur en pensant « je veux un endroit pour apprendre à me battre » et une large porte apparut et elle se glissa à travers. Immédiatement, elle sortit sa baguette et jeta une dizaine de sortilèges sur la cible devant elle. La colère sous ses sortilèges ne prit que quelques secondes pour faire exploser la figure métallique. Et elle se sentit plus légère et plus relaxée. Elle rangea sa baguette et attrapa le livre qu'elle avait commencé le matin même. Plus tard, elle se releva et mit en pratique les sortilèges qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Quand la tête du mannequin roula à ses pieds, elle se demanda comment elle pourrait justifier un tel geste à quiconque.

 _ooo_

Elle marchait rapidement dans les couloirs, la sueur dégoulinant le long de son visage. Elle aurait dû retourner dans sa Salle Commune, comme Rogue lui ordonnait quand il la congédiait d'un air nonchalant.

Il y avait de nombreuses semaines maintenant qu'elle combattait Rogue, qu'elle essayait de passer ses défenses et repoussait ses attaques. Mais elle était toujours aussi mauvaise. Peut-être plus rapide. Peut-être que les maléfices qu'elle lançait étaient plus variés. Mais c'était toujours inutiles, parce qu'elle échouait toujours. Toujours.

Il s'amusait à lui rappeler à quel point elle était minable, que Voldemort ne prendrait même pas la peine de s'amuser d'elle tellement elle était inintéressante et comment Bellatrix la ferait supplier de l'achever pendant des heures. Elle savait tout ça. Elle en rêvait même la nuit.

Elle s'arrêta devant le grand mur et passa trois fois devant tout en pensant « J'ai besoin d'un endroit pour apprendre comment battre le professeur Rogue. » Une petite porte se dessina et elle se glissa à travers. La Salle était similaire à celle qu'ils utilisaient pour les réunions de l'Armée de Dumbledore mais il y avait davantage de livres. Des livres au contenu plus sombres. A l'art du combat.

Et la Salle ne lui offrait que quelques accessoires, comme si elle sentait les faiblesses d'Hermione et qu'elle lui conseillait un exercice en particulier.

C'était dans cette Salle qu'elle progressait vraiment. Qu'elle apprenait la technique du Duel. Qu'elle apprenait ce que Rogue ne lui enseignait pas. Peu importe si elle avait déjà eu une leçon auparavant, ou si elle était considérablement fatiguée, ou encore si les garçons se plaignaient qu'elle n'était jamais là pour les aider. Elle était déterminée. Déterminée à prouver qu'elle n'était pas une incapable.

 _ooo_

Elle s'entraînait. Tous les jours. Tout le temps. Elle passait maintenant plus de temps dans la Salle sur Demande que dans sa Salle Commune ou même son dortoir. Elle se présentait au repas un livre de Défense collé au visage. Elle ne laissait plus Ron ou Neville la toucher pendant les réunions de l'AD et elle ripostait rapidement, attrapant leur baguette après un ou deux sorts. Mais aux yeux de

Rogue, elle était toujours une misérable Gryffondor qui ne savait rien faire d'autre que lire.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas une source de motivation fiable, que sa haine contre Rogue ne devait pas être ce qui lui donnait envie de progresser. Mais c'était pourtant la réalité. Elle ne pensait plus beaucoup à son père, son vrai père, l'homme qui dehors, ordonnait la mort d'innocentes personnes. Quand Harry lui lisait les nouvelles dans le journal au petit déjeuner, elle serrait les dents, inspirait une grande bouffée d'air et se replongeait dans son livre. Si elle battait Rogue, elle pourrait s'en sortir. Elle avait juste à arracher la peau de ce vilain serpent. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Elle n'en parlait pas à Harry et encore moins à Ron, elle continuait d'aller aux réunions et de réussir les exercices comme l'ancienne Hermione l'aurait fait, elle continuait à rendre ses devoirs, quoique moins précis, moins détaillés. Elle n'avait plus de difficulté à se taire pendant les cours de Défense d'Ombrage tellement elle était fatiguée par tout le reste.

C'était peut-être cette fatigue, aussi, qui la rendait plus susceptible. Probablement alimentée par le sentiment de profonde injustice et d'impossibilité qui l'habitait depuis que Harry et les jumeaux avaient été bannis de Quidditch à vie. Peut-être que c'était tout son entraînement qui payait enfin. Quoiqu'il en soit, quand elle était devant Rogue, ce soir là, elle n'avait pas la boule au ventre. Sa baguette brûlait d'envie, excitée à l'idée de démontrer tout ce dont elle était capable désormais.

Rogue lança le premier sortilège silencieusement, comme il le faisait depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Elle le bloqua facilement, et réussi à lancer un autre avant de devoir se protéger à nouveau. Elle savait, désormais, lancer des sortilèges informulés, mais elle gardait ce savoir confortablement dans sa poche. Elle avait pensé à ça, quand Ron avait expliqué à Harry de ne pas dévoiler tout son jeu, pendant une partie d'échecs. Ils s'échangèrent de nombreux sortilèges, et Hermione fut satisfaite de voir qu'elle avait juste quelques écorchures. Bien sûr, elle n'était toujours pas capable de toucher Rogue. Rogue qui était un sorcier très rapide et très offensif. Il utilisait beaucoup de sortilèges qu'elle n'était pas à même de reconnaître, mais qu'elle réussissait à éviter en faisant un effort de magie. Parfois, il attaquait même de la main gauche, en formant des boules de feu qui était relativement impressionnante au premier regard. Elle n'aurait pas aimé l'avouer mais il était un excellent dueliste.

Elle commençait à reculer sous la force des sortilèges qu'elle bloquait et elle sentait ses sortilèges perdre en puissance. C'était le moment où jamais.

\- Experliarmus ! Elle cria, entre deux sortilèges offensifs.

Elle dessina rapidement une vague avec sa baguette et un jet de lumière rouge se dirigea vers Rogue. Il para le maléfice avec un sourire narquois, comme si elle venait clairement d'énoncer qu'il avait gagné.

\- Si vous êtes fatiguée, Miss Granger, dîtes le. Plutôt que de vous abaisser à lancer de tels sortilèges, il se moqua.

Elle se figea, surprise, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'un sortilège la touche et que sa poitrine commence à la brûler. Elle serra les dents et s'exclama avec détermination.

\- Experliarmus !

Par Merlin, comme elle voulait arracher ce sourire moqueur de son visage. Elle dessina une vague à nouveau, et regarda l'éclair rouge foncer vers Rogue.

\- Vous m'attristez, Granger.

Pourtant, malgré sa baguette levée et le léger voile blanc devant lui, l'éclair le toucha. Il hissa et surprit par cette soudaine douleur lacérante dans son bras, il lâcha sa baguette.

\- Accio baguette ! Elle lança immédiatement.

Elle regarda, avec une profonde joie, une profonde fierté, Rogue, un genou à terre, qui se tenait le bras droit, sa main essayant de refermer la large coupure par laquelle il perdait du sang. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Un regard sombre, noire, dédaigneux, venimeux, meurtrier. Habituellement, elle se serait excusée. Mais elle ne ressentait pas ce besoin. Elle aurait aimé y associer une rune, quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu attacher à sa magie et qu'il gémisse de douleur. Dent pour dent, œil pour œil.

\- Fière de vous même, n'est-ce pas ? Il siffla, en se relevant.

Elle ne répondit pas, son sourire légèrement arrogant le faisait à sa place. Il s'approcha d'elle menaçant, et arracha d'une main ensanglantée sa baguette des doigts de la jeune fille.

\- Un sortilège de Découpe déguisé, je présume ?

Elle hocha la tête et il glissa sa baguette le long de la coupure en chantonnant une incantation et la plaie se referma. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Alors quoi ? Je suis toujours aussi minable ? Toujours aussi stupide ?

Il s'arrêta la main sur la poignée de la porte, et se retourna lentement. Il l'observa, un sourcil arqué et son sourire mesquin au bout des lèvres.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, Miss Granger. Après trois mois d'entraînement intensif, vous avez finalement réussi à ne pas finir recroquevillée sur le sol. Vous avez raison, quel exploit notable.

Son sentiment de satisfaction s'évapora immédiatement.

Une fois dans la Salle Commune, elle se laissa tomber, sans grâce, sur le fauteuil à côté de Ron.

\- Ça a été ?

Habituellement, elle répondait toujours par le positif parce qu'elle savait que ça ne servait à rien autrement. Elle marqua un temps de pause, soupira et répondit avec hésitation.

\- C'est un…

\- Bâtard arrogant ?

Elle voulut le réprimander, comme à son habitude, mais n'avait même pas l'envie de le contredire. Parce qu'il avait raison après tout.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Les jours devenaient plus courts et le froid, la neige commençait à s'installer à Poudlard.

Les dernières séances avec Rogue lui avait laissé un goût amer sur le bout de langue. A proprement parler.

Il l'attaquait désormais avec des sortilèges d'un autre niveau. Il avait, peut-être, voulu se venger pour les gouttes de son sang qui avaient coulées sur son bras, si bien que le premier sortilège qui l'avait touché, l'avait plié en deux à vomir un liquide rougeâtre. Il avait voulu montrer sa supériorité et bien sûr, l'avait fait avec toute sa force. Elle l'avait eu une fois et il n'était pas prêt à la laisser recommencer. Il ne semblait toujours pas enclin à partager ses conseils si bien qu'elle ne pouvait que subir ses attaques. Son usage du bouclier Protego Horriblis devenait systématique quand elle se trouvait face à lui. Elle le détestait avec ardeur, mais ne pouvait, pour autant, abandonner.

Ce soir-là quand elle frappa à la porte, il ne répondit pas. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes et recommença. Elle pensa que c'était peut-être un de ses exercices et qu'il l'attendait à l'intérieur, elle posa sa main sur la poignée et la retira aussitôt en grimaçant. Elle observa la marque rouge sur sa main et énervée, fatiguée, elle décida de sauter la leçon, si leçon il y avait. Elle n'avait pas envie de jouer à ses stupides jeux de torture ce soir. Elle remonta les marches qui menait dans le Hall et alors qu'elle passait devant les Sabliers, les Grandes Portes s'ouvrirent. Elle se figea.

Et si c'était le professeur Ombrage ? Elle était Préfète, mais comment pouvait-elle justifier sa présence alors que ce n'était pas la nuit de sa ronde ? Elle se colla au mur en espérant que la personne qui rentrait dans le château ne la verrait pas. Peut-être était-ce simplement un élève qui revenait de retenue. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Granger, suivez-moi au cachot.

Elle ne savait pas comment il l'avait reconnue, ou même comment il l'avait aperçue comme ça, tapie dans l'ombre. Et ce surtout dans son état. Les flammes des bougies illuminaient qu'à moitié son visage, mais elle pouvait voir des traces ensanglantées sous son nez. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Pas rayonnant de puissance, son aura n'était pas englobante, intoxicante. Il semblait presque recroquevillé sur lui-même, comme s'il tremblait de froid. C'était une image impressionnante. Etonnante aussi. Après tout, il était à peine 23h, d'autres auraient pu le découvrir. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Avait-il été dans la forêt interdite ?

Il s'engagea dans la direction des cachots, si lentement qu'elle avait l'impression de voir un octagénaire. Et elle remarqua le masque argenté dans sa main. Elle se figea de peur, en réalisant d'où il venait, ce qu'il avait pu faire, ce qu'elle allait lire dans les journaux le lendemain. Elle avait envie de vomir, de l'achever là en plein milieu du Hall.

\- Dépêchez-vous par Merlin !

Elle serra les dents et le suivit. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû l'aider, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle n'avait pas envie de le toucher, elle n'avait pas envie d'être tout simplement dans la même pièce que lui, d'avoir son âme morcelée et cruelle lui tourner autour.

Il déverrouilla son bureau et se réfugia à l'intérieur. Elle hésita sur le pas de la porte. Après tout, il n'allait sûrement pas lui donner son cours dans l'état où il était. Il était déjà dans les placards de potions et avait apparemment des difficultés à attraper une potion sur l'étagère tout en haut. Elle pouvait voir qu'il souffrait, comment son visage était tordu par la douleur et qu'il se retenait de tout faire exploser pour simplement soulager ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il lui faisait de la peine. Comment avait-il pu, un jour, être intéressé de rejoindre un tel homme, une telle créature, quelqu'un qui le faisait souffrir à la moindre contrariété ?

Finalement, elle s'avança et fit léviter la potion qu'il voulait attraper. Il l'attrapa de ses mains tremblantes et lui lança un regard glacial. Tout son corps tremblait désormais et il éprouvait des difficultés à porter la fiole à ses lèvres. Elle soupira et fit un pas vers lui. Elle s'empara de la fiole et il hissa, en ne lâchant pas prise.

\- Laissez-moi, il cracha.

Elle recula et quelques secondes plus tard, la fiole se brisa contre le sol. Il tapa du poing sur son bureau et se laissa tomber, à bout de force dans la chaise. Comme il était pitoyable.

\- Vous avez peut-être besoin d'aide, non ?

Il se tourna vers elle, prêt à l'assassiner de ses mots acides, mais il n'avait décidément pas la force. Et s'il n'avait plus la force de l'insulter, il avait réellement besoin d'elle. Elle retourna chercher une autre potion et la porta à ses lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche comme un enfant, et elle ressentit un dégoût total pour cet homme misérable à quelques centimètres d'elle. Mais surtout un dégoût pour le sorcier, qui l'avait laissé dans un état pareil. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle détestait cet homme, mais elle détestait encore plus la personne qui avait abusé de sa baguette sur lui. Existait-il différent type de haine ?

Ses tremblements se calmèrent et ses dents cessèrent enfin de s'entre claquer et elle s'éloigna. Il était peut-être temps pour elle de retourner dans sa Salle Commune.

\- Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il déclara soudainement, sa voix légèrement rauque. Il était charismatique et comme bon Serpentard, il savait quoi dire aux bonnes personnes. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui était aussi passionné par la Magie Noire, par la Magie en général. Et c'est justement cette passion, ce besoin de tout connaître qui l'a poussé à devenir qui il est.

Elle le fixait. Pourquoi lui disait-il cela maintenant ? Finalement, elle hocha la tête et l'observa alors qu'il montrait des difficultés à tenir sa baguette.

\- Ne me regardez pas avec pitié, il lui ordonna.

Même ses ordres n'avaient pas la même intonation. Il semblait si humain maintenant, si accessible, si faible. Elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce qu'il vivait au quotidien. Il avait raison, elle n'était pas prête. Elle n'avait même pas envisagé que ce qu'elle vivait deux fois par semaine, dans ces mêmes cachots avec lui, ne représentait qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il vivait lui. Elle était encore si naïve.

\- Non je…

\- Ça pourrait être vous la prochaine fois, il souffla du bout des lèvres avant qu'il réussisse son sortilège et qu'un horrible craquement s'échappe de sa poitrine. Malgré la douleur qu'il devait ressentir, il ne cria pas et respira enfin.

Mais ce son continuerait de résonner dans ses oreilles pendant longtemps.

 _ooo_

Elle essayait d'oublier ce son, l'image de son professeur si faible depuis ce soir-là. Mais parfois, il apparaissait dans ses cauchemars et d'autres fois, il était juste là, devant elle à faire cours. Il bougeait avec tout autant de fluidité, observait ses élèves du même air ennuyé et il les dénigrait avec la même force, la même fierté. Pourtant, ce n'était plus comme ça qu'elle le voyait. Quand elle posait ses yeux sur lui, elle pensait à ses pauvres scarabées qu'elle utilisait dans ses potions. Ils apparaissaient indestructibles et venimeux mais quand elle commençait à les écraser avec son pilon, ils devenaient misérables et dégoulinant d'un jus vert qui la répugnait. Rogue était répugnant. Immonde. Elle voulait faire comme avec ses scarabées, l'écraser. Seulement, ce n'était pas si simple.

La dynamique de leurs combats avait changé. Et Hermione n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle camouflait toujours ses sortilèges, cette technique devenait presque un réflexe désormais, et pourtant, malgré tous les sorts qu'elle pouvait utiliser, même le dernier qu'elle avait maîtrisé, il le bloquait. C'était comme s'il savait à l'avance ce qu'elle allait lancer, mais ce n'était pas possible. Tout simplement impossible, elle résonna.

A la fin de sa leçon, une dont elle se souviendrait puisqu'un seul des maléfices de Rogue l'avait touché, il était parti dans l'antichambre sans la congédier. Elle pensait que peut-être, ça lui déplaisait qu'elle ne soit plus à sa merci. Pourtant quand elle toucha la poignée de la porte, sa voix résonna dans la salle.

\- Etes-vous si pressée de retrouver vos cornichons d'amis que vous oseriez me manquer de respect ?

Elle se retourna, et il lui présenta un livre. Un gros livre.

Elle hésita avant de s'en emparer. Elle avait appris sa leçon. Ne pas faire confiance aveuglement. Maugrey serait fier d'elle. Ou peut-être pas, finalement. Pas avec la panoplie de maléfice qu'elle avait appris dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à quel point elle avait pu être naïve de croire qu'elle connaissait beaucoup de sortilèges, simplement parce qu'elle avait lu ses livres de classe et qu'elle pouvait les réciter de couverture à couverture.

Elle lança un Révélio rapidement, et sans baguette Rogue remarqua mais rien ne semblait étrange. C'était juste un livre.

\- Vous avez fini ? S'énerva-t-il, prêt à lui lancer son manuscrit en pleine figure.

Elle ne répondit pas, ne lui accorda à peine un regard. Comme elle s'en voulait de ne pas être en mesure de le neutraliser, de l'empêcher de se rendre à ses réunions de Mangemorts et de faire couler le sang de personnes qui n'avaient rien demandées. Même si c'était sur les ordres de Dumbledore, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Elle arracha presque de ses mains le livre et le tourna pour lire le titre sur la couverture. Il n'y en avait pas.

\- Soyez prête dans deux jours.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière et elle sut reconnaître qu'il la mettait à la porte. Il pensait qu'elle retournerait chez les Gryffondor, auprès de ses copains, pour se plaindre du méchant professeur qu'il était. Il ne savait pas comme il avait tort. Elle n'avait dit mot de ce soir où il revenait d'une réunion, pas même quand le lendemain, Harry lui avait montré l'article de journal qui faisait bilan des morts de cette nuit sanglante. Et elle ne se rendait, définitivement pas, à la tour Gryffondor.

 _ooo_

Hermione n'arrivait pas dans un état particulièrement propice pour la leçon qui l'attendait. Elle reposa lourdement le livre de Rogue sur son bureau lorsqu'il l'autorisa dans la pièce et il lui adressa un regard glacial.

\- J'aurais pensé que vous, Miss Granger, montreriez plus de respect pour un ouvrage de la sorte.

Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, le souffle court et des yeux sombres, il remarqua et ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'anticipation. Hermione baissa la tête. D'un mouvement de baguette, le livre disparut.

\- Alors, Miss Granger, qu'est-ce que l'Occlumencie ? Il l'interrogea en croisant les jambes, avec élégance.

Elle releva la tête et ses yeux s'illuminèrent autrement, comme si soudainement, on avait allumé la lumière dans son cerveau.

\- L'Occlumencie est l'art de protéger son esprit contre les attaques extérieurs d'un sorcier. Il existe différentes tech-

\- Il se trouve que j'ai lu, moi aussi, ce livre, Miss Granger. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous m'en faîtes sa lecture. Qu'en avez-vous compris ? Il cracha presque à son visage.

Elle fut déstabilisée un instant puis se reprit d'une voix glaciale.

\- Maîtriser l'Occlumencie empêche un Legilimens, c'est-à-dire une personne qui a la capacité de voir dans l'esprit d'une autre personne, d'accéder aux pensées et souvenirs d'une personne. C'est un art qui fait appel à de nombreuses techniques puisqu'il nécessite un esprit calme et organisé. J'ai compris, Professeur, les différentes techniques autant celles de méditation, de dissuasion, de blocage et enfin de diversion. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à saisir le concept.

\- Eh bien, c'est un jour à marquer dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Le jour où Miss Granger ne comprenait pas.

\- Non, non, c'est juste que le livre parle d'une série de barrière, plus solides les unes comme les autres, et je ne comprends pas le principe, elle insista.

Il sourit presque à son innocence, à sa stupidité. Elle remettait en cause l'essence même de la magie.

\- Une démonstration, peut-être ?

Elle hésita puis hocha la tête. Il désigna la chaise à côté et se rapprocha et pointa sa baguette sombre à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Concentrez-vous sur un souvenir, laissez-le envahir votre esprit.

Il la laissa fermer les yeux et se fondre dans un souvenir dont il n'avait pas encore conscience.

\- Oh ! J'oubliais Miss Granger, il se peut que ce soit légèrement inconfortable. Il déclara enfin, son visage presque rayonnant à l'idée de déchirer de douleur la Miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor.

Elle ouvrit les yeux mais il avait déjà lancé le sort.

\- Legilimens !

Elle serra les dents alors qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on lui écrasait le crâne entre deux murs.

\- Plus agitée vous serez, plus l'expérience sera douloureuse, sa voix résonna dans la tête d'Hermione.

Elle entendait les intonations narquoises qui pimentaient ses mots et le souvenir qu'elle avait sélectionné – la première visite du professeur McGonagall – disparut immédiatement. Des images hasardeuses défilaient désormais. Harry, Ron, Pattenrond, McGonagall, Rogue, Malfoy. Elle était incapable de contrôler son esprit et ce qu'il s'y passait.

La colère qu'elle ressentait contre Ombrage résonnait presque dans la tête de Rogue, il pouvait presque goûter la haine contre Malfoy sur sa propre langue. Il était impressionné par la puissance de ses sentiments, par leur force. C'était certainement une indication de ses capacités de sorcière.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus qu'il pouvait ressentir, un sentiment d'excitation, quelque chose de si brillant que tout son esprit en était imprégné. Les images défilaient encore et ils sentaient qu'il se rapprochait de la source de cette lumière. Et plus la lumière était brillante, plus il devait mettre de puissance dans son attaque. Il avait l'impression d'être retenu en arrière par de lourdes chaînes, et enfin quand il eut l'impression qu'il avait trouvé la source, il fut expulsé sans ménagement de l'esprit d'Hermione. Il fit trois pas en arrière. Peut-être par la force de la protection, peut-être de surprise. Quoiqu'il en fut, il ne montra rien et porta seulement sa main à sa tempe. Il avança d'un pas et observa Hermione toujours assise sur sa chaise. Elle serrait les dents et tenait sa tête entre ses mains, alors que son front était couvert de sueur.

Mais il n'en avait que faire. C'était de sa faute.

\- Encore.

Il annonça platoniquement, prêt à détruire ce grand esprit s'il le fallait pour découvrir la vérité.

Elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux et respirait par la bouche, comme une tentative pour soulager la fracture dans son crâne.

\- Je suis un peu indisposée là, elle cracha les dents serrées.

\- Vous pensez que c'est quelque chose qui arrêtera vos ennemis ? Il demanda, tournant sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Dans une dernière expiration, elle ouvrit les yeux et ses yeux noisettes, froids, trouvèrent immédiatement le professeur.

\- En tout cas, ce n'est pas ce qui vous arrête, elle lança avec méchanceté.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour lancer le sortilège et entrer dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression d'avoir entendu un cri. Quelque chose de perçant. Mais il n'y avait plus rien. C'était le désert en pleine nuit, sans les étoiles. Il n'y avait rien pour s'accrocher. Il n'y avait rien.

Il annula le sortilège et cette fois, presque d'un nouveau regard, il inspecta la Gryffondor. Elle était à peine essoufflée de cette entrevue et elle le défiait presque du regard.

\- Il semblerait que vous ayez plus de points communs que vous ne pensez avec vos parents, Miss Granger.

Elle leva un sourcil.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Vos parents, Miss Granger, possèdent une prédisposition à l'Occlumencie, il l'informa bêtement. Peut-être n'êtes-vous pas si différente malgré vos affiliations à Gryffondor.

Elle remarqua le petit sourire, le petit plaisir qu'il laissa transparaître. Elle ne savait pas si c'était ça, si c'était encore les claquements de sa langue qui lui donnait l'impression de faire fouetter au visage. Ce qu'elle savait, c'est que cette idée, seulement cette idée, la rendait malade.

\- Je n'ai rien en commun avec eux ! Elle s'exclama, probablement plus pour elle que pour lui.

\- Vous partagez bien plus que vous ne l'imaginez. Souvenez-vous que la pomme ne tombe jamais bien loin de l'arbre.

C'était à nouveau un jeu. Lui rappeler qu'elle était la fille de Voldemort, de l'homme qui avait tué les parents de son meilleur ami. De la créature qui haïssait ses parents adoptifs pour leurs sangs. Elle n'était pas comme eux. Elle ne pouvait pas être comme eux.

\- Vous pouvez disposer Miss Granger, il déclara enfin, fier d'avoir réveillé la tornade de pensées en elle, d'avoir pris sa vengeance.


End file.
